


Beware of the Harun-El

by Alice2_02



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, First Kiss, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Masturbation, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, SuperCorp, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2_02/pseuds/Alice2_02
Summary: Lena is dating James and she is not happy. She makes Kara a necklace with the Harun-el, not knowing Kara is an alien. Next morning Kara develops a penis. When Lena discovers everything change between them.When Kara begins to lose her powers, Alex helps her to find a cure, travelling to another universe.OrKara develops a penis and Lena likes it.---- GIRL PENIS!! ----





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I hope you all are having a good new year beginning and if not, then, it can only go better.  
> As I always say English is not my first language so sorry for my mistakes, I try to do my best.  
> I know not everybody is into GIRL PENIS, so if you don’t like it just go by to another Supercorp story. Anyway this is my first Girl Penis fic, I hope you enjoy it as much as I have done writing it.  
> The fic is almost finished so I will update as frequently as I can.  
> Feel free to write whatever you want in the comments after reading. It always make me happy to see that someone has left a comment.  
> *(Smut starts in the third chapter)

 

"Hey Lena, what are you doing?" Kara asked when her friend answered the phone. She was flying toward her house and saw Lena was still awake. She called her floating by the balcony of the penthouse.

"Nothing, just watching the most boring documentary about some kind of fowl."

"Why don’t you change the channel?"

"Well is one in the morning and it is this or a movie about zombie sharks." Lena sighed. " I should have chosen the sharks."

Kara laughed.

"Go to sleep them."

"I tried but this Reign thing keeps me awake, I can't believe is over, I think my brain is still assimilating that Sam is not going to try to kill everyone anymore. Oh, and second I am sure you can hear James snoring from your house, he just came and fell asleep in my bed, I wanted to take a bath Kara." she complained.

Kara reacted when she heard James name. That had been happening since the first time she saw them together. She felt bothered for no reason, they were her friends but watching them hanging hands and hugging and, even worst, kissing, she didn’t like it. She wanted both of them to be happy of course, but it had to be together? Then she felt bad for thinking that way.

"Are you hungry?" the superhero asked suddenly.

"Definitely I could eat something." Lena answered. "What do you have in mind?"

"I am near your house." That was true. "I will be there in five minutes."

Lena didn’t have time to ask, because Kara had hung up.

///

"I can't believe I am in a Kabob at two in the morning, in sweatpants." Lena said amused.

"And you have sauce all over your face." Kara said wiping her friend cheek. "Oh, I made it worse."

Lena smiled, she had bitten her food four times and she had learned two thing: it was disgusting and it was impossible to eat it without getting the face dirty.

"This thing is…edible, but it is quite maddening to eat." Lena said giving up. Then she looked at Kara, her face was perfectly clean. "How do you do it?" She asked.

"Lena please, I am a professional." She showed off. Then she looked at Lena's mess. "Next time I will take you to a burger, this five stars restaurant is too fancy for you."

Lena burst out laughing. She was feeling so happy at that moment, no stress, no one judging her, just she and Kara spending some time together, she had missed her a lot. She cleaned her hand with a napkin and looked for something in her pocket.

"Kara, I have something for you." Lena said.

" What is it?" She asked surprised.

"Close your eyes." She said. Kara obeyed. She stood up and sat next to her. "So, I have been working with a new material lately and I think its dark color matches perfectly with your bright-eyes." She explained while she put something around Kara's neck. The soft touch of Lena's hands made her hair stand on end. "Okay open your eyes, let's see if I am right."

Kara opened the eyes and looked down to her neck, there was a pendant hanging there. It was very simple, just a black polished stone with the shape of a triangle hold by the corners to a fine silver chain. Kara loved it, it was elegant but not excessive. She took the stone between her fingers.

"Do you like it? I know you don’t like too flamboyant jewels so I thought something subtle will be much better."

"Oh, I love it, it is beautiful Lena, but why?" Kara said turning to her, they were sitting very close.

"I have been so busy that I haven’t had time to meet with you these weeks. And I am really sorry cause is not your fault that we had barely talk. I feel like I left you aside with all the secrecy of the DEO…"

"No, no, Lena stop, is not your fault either, you were saving the world. And I really love the necklace." She said hugging her. She didn’t want Lena to feel guilty, she hadn't called her either after all

"I am glad you like it. I missed you." Lena added squeezing Kara's hand.

"I missed you too." She said looking at Lena's shinning eyes, she looked down at Lena's lips, she was so close to her, if she just leaned she could… "So! If you have ended your food, I have another surprise for the night."

Lena cleared her throat.

"No more five stars food involved I hope."

///

They were at Lena's building again but instead of going to the penthouse Kara drove her to the rooftop.

"Kara we can't be here, this is not like the roof of your building, only the maintenance staff has the key." Lena said trying to stop her.

"Don't worry I am sure it is open." Kara said reaching to the door, it wasn’t open so she used her strength to break the bolt, then she opened the door naturally. "See."

Lena shook her head.

"Okay but what kind of surprise you have there?"

"You will see." Kara said pushing her out of the building.

Kara sat on the floor and forced an almost angry Lena to do the same. Lena was about to talk when Kara pushed her shoulder and laid her on the ground easily.

"Kara!" Lena protested.

Kara didn’t say anything and pointed to the dark sky. Lena followed her finger and then she saw it. The sky wasn’t as dark as it was supposed to be, it was studded with shining stars. Lena had never seen something like that, she didn’t even think that that could be seen in the middle of the city. She was speechless.

"Meteor shower." Kara said. "It is the only time you can see so many stars in the sky, even here in National City."

"It is amazing." Lena said. "How did you know it?" Lena asked, still staring at the sky.

Kara shrugged. She didn’t know what to say, that seeing the sky like that reminded her the day she left Krypton? That that was what she saw in her route to the Earth? That her father liked to show her constellations and planets?

"Kara look! A shooting star!" Lena said suddenly taking Kara's hand excited, pointing the thousands stars in the sky.

Kara smile, finally Lena looked relaxed. They stayed there some minutes, in silence, looking at the sky, enjoying each other company.

"Thank you Kara, this is amazing. I had never seen something so beautiful." Lena broke the silence turning to look at the blonde.

 "You are welcome, I was going to see it alone but I heard you were still awake and I knew you will love it."

"You were right, is… wait a second, who told you I was awake?" Lena asked frowning.

Kara got nervous.

"Eh… Supergirl?" she said.

"Supergirl? Do you talk about me with her? Wait you are just friend, aren’t you? There is nothing between you two, isn’t there?" Lena asked very fast.

"WHAT! Me an Supergirl? Of course not Lena. WHAT! How can you possible think that?" She let out a forced shriek.

"Okay, okay. I am glad to hear it. We couldn’t be friend otherwise." She joked.

Kara bit her lip nervous.

"Okay, I don’t want to play devil's advocate. But what is going on with her? I mean you used to be fri…" Lena looked at her with a killer look" close, working together, being a team."

"Well, that was before I discovered who she really is. I can't trust her, she is like everyone, just another hypocrite judging me for my last name. I know that sometimes I do things that look a little odd, but she didn’t give me the chance to explain myself, she just decided that a Luthor will always try to fuck up a Super. Honestly, I am disappointed, I really believed we were above that. I was wrong, as I told you:  don’t meet your heroes."

Suddenly Kara felt really bad, she didn’t know that Lena thought that. She was so mad with her  when she did the kryptonite that just assumed there was something evil behind that, and even worse they ended using that kryptonite to defeat the World Killers.

"Kara… don't be sad." Lena said approaching to her caressing her cheek. "I… I wasn’t including you, you are not like everyone. I know you believe in me and I trust you, you are the person I trust the most. I don’t polish stones for anyone, you know?"

That raised a thin smile in Kara's face. Lena smiled back softly still touching Kara's cheek. Kara realized she had actually seen something more beautiful than that sky and it was Lena, there could be a million of shooting stars and she would still prefer to lo look at her. Kara couldn’t take it anymore, she couldn’t resist the urge to kissed her. She closed the gap between them and joined their lips. Suddenly Kara realized what she was doing, when she was about to pull away, Lena grabbed her by the nape and kissed her back slowly.

It was less than five seconds, they separated looking at each other intensely. The stars kept falling down above their heads, no one wanted to move or say anything, actually they didn’t know what they had to do next. Suddenly Kara heard a voice in the distance, someone was asking for help.

"Lena…we should…" She said beginning to separate.

"Yeah, is very late."

"Yeah." They both stood up uncomfortable. "We have a business to run, well, you, not me, I don’t have a business, you have a business, two business actually, you are the boss." Kara rambled awkwardly. "See you tomorrow boss." Kara said too eager, walking towards the door.

"Ey Kara." Lena stopped her "Thank you for tonight, it was what I needed." She said with a lovely smile.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you liked the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this too. Thank you all for the comments!!

 

Kara woke up next morning with a light discomfort in her low belly, she groaned and turned on her back relaying some pressure. She felt better, but the discomfort was still there.  It wasn’t painful, it was just… she had felt that before, she was horny. It could be maybe because she had kissed Lena in the most romantic scenario she would have imagined. The brunette was dating James so maybe it had been just a friendly kiss, or it could be something else, she would figure out that later.  

The sleepy kryptonian knew perfectly what to do with her little problem. Without opening the eyes she slide her hand under the pajama, stroking her flat bare stomach until she arrived to the hem of the underwear, she gasped in anticipation.

The other hand had almost arrived to her breast when, when she was seeking for her clit she found something that had never been there before. She touched that "thing", it was hard, very hard and warm, very warm. But the strangest thing was that she could feel it, she could feel her own fingers running along that sensitive stick, and she was liking it.

She flew off of the bed and took of her panties scared. She was afraid to look down there.

 _"Come on Kara, it was just a dream"_ she told herself, breathing a sigh.

Finally she looked, and when she saw what she saw, she let out a little scream horrified. She walked back like if she could run away of what she had stuck to her body. She opened the closet and looked at her image in the reflect of the mirror. There were no doubt a thick, big phallus had grown up in her pelvis. Kara freaked out.

" _Calm down, calm down. What if just a joke? Someone with the worst sense of humor of the world has stuck this to my body."_

With that idea on her mind she touched it again carefully. First, with the tips of her fingers and then  with the whole hand. She tried to pull, but a chilling of pleasure  was sent through her body and that feeling of fear was replaced with need.

She continued stroking the shaft desperately. With each movement she felt more eager. Not even a minute later she felt something similar like when she played with her clit, she was going to cum. She opened the eyes, she didn’t want to cum in the middle of the room but it was too late, her hand kept moving until she was sent into ecstasy. She came fast and hard, groaning with pleasure and lust, a rope of white liquid hit the mirror and splashed the floor.

She breathed heavily and dropped on the bed. Her head was still beating due to the intense of the orgasm. For a second she almost forgot she had ejaculated with what seemed to be a penis. She stood up and walked to the mirror again. The penis was now flaccid, it wasn’t little but not as big as a minute ago. She touched it again with shaking hands, examining it.

" _How the hell is that possible? Am I a man now?"_ She knew she was wrong, her image was the same, she took of her shirt, her breast were still there. Everything looked just like the day before except that her vagina had disappeared and, now, she had a penis, with testicles and everything.

Her mobile rang on her nightstand. Kara looked the screen, Lena was calling her.

"Hey Lena, what is up?" She asked trying to sound calmed.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked concerned.

"No, no, I was... doing stuff."

"Please don’t kill me, but I think the other day I forgot my tablet in your apartment and I really need it as soon as possible. Could you come to the office a little early today and bring it to me? I will make up to you, promise."

Kara knew the tablet was there, she could have given it to Lena the day before at work, but she had hope Lena stopped by to take it by herself.

"Yeah, sure." She said unconvinced looking down at the problem between her legs.

"Oh my god, thank you. You save me. I will do whatever you want, whatever, you just have to ask."

As she heard those words leaving Lena's mouth , the image of Lena's red lips saying _"I will do whatever you want"_ crossed her mind. And it could be just that, only a thought, but a certain part of her body didn’t agree. She looked down again, the penis was raising.

"No, no." She complained.

"Is everything alright?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, yes, of course." Kara said, running to the bathroom. "I will be there as soon as…"

"Dick, Dick." She heard Lena shouting. "Turn to the left. Sorry Kara, is my new driver. I am dying for a large, hot, creamy coffee… with nuts."

Kara was grabbing the dick, her hand already wet with precum.

"From that coffee shop in front of that hot dog street stall you took me where I moistened my t-shirt…"

Lena kept talking but Kara wasn’t listening, she only could think about Lena's maroon bra and the soaked t-shirt stick to the pale skin over her…

"But it was worth it, the hot dog was amazing, and it was huge, do you remember? I am not sure of the name…"

An image of Lena eating the hog dog was now in her mind. Her hand began to move, almost involuntary. At that point she wasn’t hearing Lena at all.

"Kara, are you still there?" Lena asked, calling her attention.

"I have to go." She hung up and left the mobile on the sink. She had more urgent things to do.

***

Finally Kara arrived to Cat-co. After the second orgasm of the morning, lucky this time the load ended on the toilet, she had to pee. It could sound easy but she was not used to aim so she ended peeing the toilet bowl. When she finished cleaning all her messes, thank to superspeed,  she just have to dress up. After succeeded on putting the flaccid penis in her woman underwear and trying some pants that were impossible tight, she found a pair of loose one's that were comfortable and hid the bulge.

 She left her things on her table at Cat-co and headed to the CEO office, carrying Lena's tablet.

"Le…" She began, but she froze to the situation in front of her.

Lena was giving her back, she couldn’t see what it was, but she was shaking something vigorously. She turned still moving her arm.

"Oh, hi Kara, don’t look at me like that. It is some kind of trick, Winn told me once that if I shake the toner for a minute the printer will work again, is something related with the static, I don’t  know, maybe he was just making fun of me." She explained fast. Kara looked Lena's hand moving the object up and down, up and down. "Oh, you have brought me the tablet." She took the tablet from Kara's hands and gave her the toner. "Keep shaking it." She said looking at the device.

At this point Kara's mind was travelling too fast to the dark side. She felt a knowing heat in her pants. She needed to leave the room, but her eyes were stick on  Lena. She was wearing an electric blue dress, she knew that outfit, Lena's words:  _it is too tight for underwear_. Kara thought it was a joke but now she was trying not to imagine Lena's perfect body under that figure hugging dress. She looked so good in that dress.

"Kara." Lena called her. "You just had to shake it, not to make a cocktail."

Kara realized she had been shaking the toner almost using superspeed. Lena took the device from Kara's hands and bent to put it inside the printer again. That way Lena's ass was facing directly the reporter.

"Oh, damn, now I think it's stuck." She said, bending even more to look inside the printer.

At that point the bulge in Kara's pants couldn’t be overlooked. Kara looked down terrified, she covered it with her hands but it was even more suspicious. She took the first papers she saw on the table and hold then covering the erection. Just in time, cause someone behind her spoke and Lena turned.

"Hi Kara." It was James. Kara nodded awkwardly in response. "Lena I want to discuss something with you."

Lena looked at him, her smile had disappeared, and then she looked at Kara. " _Oh no, she is looking my crotch, she has notice."_ She thought while her face was turning red. It was true Lena was looking right there.

"Sorry James, but I am working with Kara in that article." She said pointing the paper Kara was holding. James looked at the paper too. " _Okay, there are too many people looking at this part of my body right now."_

"The extension of the mineral bottling plant?" James asked amused. "Is there anything I should now about this amazing project?" He added trying to take the article from Kara's hand. But Kara had a good reason to be faster than him.

"James, this is something serious. An extension of the plant will create dozens of new jobs, not to mention the creation of synergies and economies of scale in that part of the city and have you even thought about greater awareness of the functioning of that kind of companies. That you don’t understand something doesn’t mean is not important."

Everybody remained silence, even Kara that wasn’t  sure how the hell could she say those thing in the state she was.

"Okay, then I will let you with it." James finally said, leaving the room.

"I have no idea what you have said but, you have saved me twice in less than an hour Miss Danvers." Lena said approaching to her. She bit her lip. "You know, is not that I don’t want to talk with him, is just… difficult to explain…"

"And I will be more than pleasant to hear you explaining it, later, cause now I have to work." Kara said walking fast out of Lena's office.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT***
> 
> This is my first Girl Penis smut so... sorry for my mistakes.  
> *Maggie appears here because I miss her and I loved the character (Damn, Supergirl writers hate the viewers)  
> By the way, thank you very much for all the comments and kudos!

 

It wasn’t too late when Kara arrived home, yearning for taking off her pants and underwear to relieve some pressure in her crotch. She opened the door of her apartment, took off her shoes and when she was unzipping her pants she heard a voice.

"Kara, what are you doing?" it was Alex.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kara said surprised zipping her pants again.

"Game night, and you are late." Maggie said, from the sofa. Brainy was there too.

Kara sighed, she wasn’t in the mood for a game night. She had had an exhausting day, trying to avoid Lena at all cost and hiding the erection in her pants to everybody's sight. Finally her penis had relaxed maybe exhausted for the lack of attention, but she had learned that that calm was just a flash in the pan.

"Little Danvers cheer up, I have brought something special." Maggie said, moving a bottle filled with a purple liquid in the air.

"What is that?"

"The police has dismantled an organization who was illegally selling this to some bars. Is an alien alcohol that is not harmful for humans." The detective explained.

"And you have a bottle because…" Kara began.

"Because she says our game night is boring." Alex interrupted.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Kara didn’t need to open it to know who was at the other side, Lena. Kara opened the door, her friend was wearing black tight pants and a red blouse, she didn’t have any make up but the lipstick, she looked young and beautiful. Kara looked Lena's cleavages, they looked so soft, she imagined how would be to caress them, god, to lick them.

"I know, the biggest breast." The brunette said suddenly.

"No… I wasn’t…" Kara said awkwardly looking at Lena's face. "I promise I wasn’t looking…"

"What?" Lena asked confused.

"What?" Kara repeated.

"The biggest chicken breast." Lena clarified, showing Kara a big bag with food. "Is your reward for this morning, well the food and me." She said with a flirty smile, winking an eye.

"Ehh… what… what do you mean?" Kara asked nervous.

"I am your partner." Kara stared at her with wide eyes. "At Pictionary Kara" she added amused.

***

Lena opened her eyes, at first she was a little disoriented, the room was dark. She felt a warm body stuck to her back, and she had a familiar arm hugging her over her ribs, a hot hand rested on her belly. Suddenly she remembered Maggie's purple alcohol and how she and Kara ended singing on the table Disney's songs. She remembered how they cuddled in the sofa talking about stupid things, but not when they fell asleep. She felt delighted sleeping in that position with Kara, with her strong arms and her smell surrounding her.

Lena  was about to fall asleep again when she noticed something tough at her lower back. " _Where are my pants?"_ She remembered using the TV remote as a microphone, it could be that. Trying not to disturb her friend she tried to reach the object with her hand. When she managed to grab it, it was obvious it wasn’t the remote, it was something softer. Lena kept touching the object, she could feel fabric around it but she didn't have any idea of what it was. Finally Lena turned around, just to find a sleepy blue eyes staring at her. Lena looked down and found a big bulge inside Kara's shorts.

"What...?" She asked with a confusion in her face, still looking at the bulge.

"Shit." Kara was suddenly aware of what was happening "Oh my god, oh my god, sorry." She added trying to hide the bulge with her shirt.

Trying not to wake up anybody else, because Brainy and James were asleep on the couches, Kara ran into her room to go to the bathroom. Alex and Maggie were sleeping on her bed. When Kara was reaching the knob a hand stopped her. It was Lena. Her green eyes were shinning with the light of the moon that lighted up the room.

The door of the bathroom opened and both women entered there.

"Lena I can explain it. It just appeared this morning, it sounds weird I know but is the truth." She was still covering the painful erection with the t-shirt.

"Is it a….?" Lena began to ask carefully.

"Yes, is it a … yes"

"Kara are you an alien?" She asked, Kara looked at her not knowing what to say." The necklace I gave you yesterday was made of an extraterrestrial stone, the Harun-El."

"What?!" Kara interrupted horrified, thinking about when she lost control the last time she touched the stone.

"Yeah, It is a really special stone, that was why I polished it to you, cause you are special. It is totally harmless for humans and the majority of the aliens, in fact I have only seen a reaction in…"

Lena's speech was interrupted by a grouse coming from Kara. Who was holding her crotch.

"What happen?" Lena asked concerned.

"It is… uncomfortable and painful." She said, Lena couldn’t help but laugh. "Lena, don’t laugh."

"Sorry sorry, you look like a teenager. But I shouldn't laugh this is my fault." She said hiding her smile.

After some seconds leaning in the opposite wall staring at the blonde, she came near to Kara and took her by her arms. She didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol but Kara was so hot, and she was feeling so horny.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"I'm not sure yet, let me help." Lena answered with soft voice.

Kara's hands left her crotch, the bulge was huge in the front of her shorts. Lena pulled up Kara's t-shirt, she bit her lower lip at the sight of Kara V-shaped abdomen. She put her hand on Kara's belly running down the strong abs. She looked at her face, the blonde had closed the eyes and was breathing heavily.

"Do you like it?"

Kara nodded wetting her lips.

Lena kept moving her hand down when suddenly;  Kara took her by the wrist, but Lena looked at her and she let her go. The brunette kept going down until her fingers touched Kara's pants hem. She hesitated but her friend didn’t try to stop her again so she continued. 

Her hand was now in Kara's shorts and it wasn’t difficult to find the crux of the matter. She couldn't stop a moan when she touched Kara's hard cock, hot and moist. She went through the top to the bottom wetting all of it with the precum, it was really big and impossible hard.

"Lena you don’t have to…this is because of the kiss?" She asked looking at Lena again.

"Do you want to talk about that right now?" Lena asked still moving her hand lazily.

"No, but…" Kara tried to answer, but Lena stroke her balls and she forgot what she wanted to say.

"Shhh" Lena demanded.

She came close to Kara, making her hit the wall with her back, and began to kiss her neck. The situation was so pleasant for Kara that all her senses where overwhelm, Lena's smell, Lena's purr in her neck and obviously Lena's touch. She would come with a lot less. She began to feel that familiar sensation in the base of her head, her heart was beating fast and she couldn’t help but move her hips at the same rhythm of Lena's hand. Lena was now biting her earlobe.

"Cum" she ordered.

Kara was a good girl and she obeyed cumming hard inside her panties, the hot semen leaving her cock flooding her underwear and Lena's hand. She bit her own hand when she felt she was going to scream.

Lena kept stroking her until Kara's hips stopped moving, then she took the hand out of Kara's pants. She looked at the shinning blue eyes and lick one finger with a smile.

"That was…" Kara began.

"Fast." Lena ended the sentence.

"Ey, I got this this morning I do my best." Kara complained. Lena shrugged turning to wash her hands.

But she couldn’t, Kara took her by the arm, and pinched her to the wall. She rested her forehead on Lena's, waiting her to take the first step. Lena didn’t flinch, she kissed her, deepening the kiss immediately, seeking for Kara's tongue.

"Fuck you are hard again." She whispered. "Lets see."

She grabbed the hem of Kara's shorts and underwear and put them down slowly, to Kara surprised she went down too until her soaked clothes were on the floor and Lena's face was in front of her hard shaft. She looked down and found the emerald green eyes looking at her. She didn’t stop looking while she approached her mouth to the young woman dick, the soft lips touched the tip. Lena gave a kiss to the bulbous head and that was too much to Kara, she was too sensitive.

"Stop Lena, now is your turn."

She didn’t wait her to answer and picked her up by the waist, putting her against the sink and in one only movement she sat her on the washbasin. Then she took of her own t-shirt and Lena's sweater, she had no bra. She didn’t have time to stare at her prefect breast, cause her hands were already on them and her lips were kissing her. Kara's hard member resting on Lena's thigh.

"Kara." Lena moaned. She felt so wet.

Kara separated. One firm hand went to Lena's ruined lace panties. And stroked her slowly, she could felt the little pleasure bottom and how wet Lena was. She felt like a teenager, she wanted to see Lena's pussy and be inside her, instead she grabbed her own cock and caressed it with the brunette underwear, taking her time, mixing her precum with Lena's juices.

"Don’t tease." Lena begged biting her lip.

Looking down, Kara took out her panties, throwing them away, before kneeling between her legs. The smell there was suffocating, Lena's pussy was swollen and soaked. She approached, took out her tongue and licked it up and down. If the smell was suffocating the flavor was something from another world. She played with her clit, sucking it gently and then fast. Lena had closed her eyes, one hand was holding Kara's head and the other was grabbing her own boob.

Kara had never done something like that with a women but just some hours ago she had a vulva and a clitoris and she was perfectly aware of what she liked, Lena's tastes couldn’t be so different.

Hearing Lena's muffled cried and the sensation of her juices spouting down her chin, were making her penis twitch and throb with excitation. She felt like if she touched herself she would cum in less than ten seconds.

"Fuck Kara, just like that, I am going to cum." Lena said arching her back.

Suddenly, she stopped the assault to Lena's cunt and stood up. Lena looked at her with a disagreement face. But she saw the sweet blonde stroking herself slowly with an embarrass face. Lena sat up and kissed her. Then she replaced the blonde's hands with hers and began to stroke her with her blubbery labia.

"Lena, I don't know how to do this, I… " she began, not knowing very well what she was trying to say.

"Inside Kara, now." She whispered to her ear. She felt like if she was going to say something else "Shhh, I will help you, just pull out before you cum, okay?"

She pointed Kara's throbbing dick to her warn hole. Kara thrust up burying her big cock inside her. She had never felt something like that before, a muffled cry escaped her lips. It was delightful to be inside her, it was warm and moist, she could only describe it like if her vagina was hugging her dick.

She wasn’t sure of what to do next, but her body was reacting and she began to move pounding inside Lena taking what she need, what was even more pleasing. It looked like Lena's vagina was sucking her in.

"Babe, just bend a little… like that yeah. You can go faster, go faster." Lena ordered.

Kara obeyed beginning to move regular and faster. Lena's walls were clenching her and the natural lubrication of their mixed juices was making her go easy and faster.

"Fuck Kara." Lena moaned, her legs were shaking. "Open your eyes, look at me."

Kara did it keeping her eyes fixed on hers.

Kara went even faster, aware that she wouldn’t last much longer. It was impossible tight inside of her, and she was doing her best trying not to cum before Lena. Suddenly Lena hugged her neck, burying her head, all her body was shaking. Kara heard the muffled whimpers, she kept fucking her through her orgasm until Lena stopped moving.

The CEO separated to look at her. Her walls still clenching her dick.

"Lena don’t move, don’t move." Kara demanded, if she didn’t pull out, she would cum inside her.

Lena looked down and saw Kara taking her dick out of her, just before a strong jet of white liquid left Kara's cock and ended on her left boob. Kara kept stroking herself fast , cumming on Lena's low belly. When she finished she rested her head on Lena's shoulder. The brunette hold her and stroke her back, making little circles.

"That was…" Lena began.

"Too much?" Kara asked looking down Lena's abdomen, soaked with her cum.

"I was going to say amazing"

***

Next morning Kara woke up hugged to a hot body, a ray of sun shine was illuminating her face. She opened the eyes bothered, and saw Lena laying beside her, working with her mobile phone. 

"Hi, sleepy beauty." Lena whispered.

Kara just groaned disoriented. Suddenly she remembered what had happened the night before _, "Or it was just a dream"_. She stared at Lena, who looked very relaxed looking her mobile.

"Lena we… this night…we…" She cleared her throat.

"Yes." Lena said turning to face her.

She looked rested and happy. The light from above was giving her face a instant golden tan, she looked beautiful. Kara put a hand on her check.

"For a second I thought it was a dream." Kara said.

"It wasn’t" she said smiling blushed. Kara loved it. "I was reading some notes about the Harun-El, I will look over the full report as soon as I can. You can try to took of the necklace, although I don’t think it will work. Anyway I will solve it Kara, I promise. The penis "she said with a roguish smile" could be just the beginning so let me know if you feel anything else, so I can examine you."

Kara smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you examine me personally Doctor?" She asked flirtatious.

Suddenly she heard someone snoring. She raised her head and saw Brainy sleeping in the floor and in the couch next to him, James. She snapped.

"James, fuck Lena, you are dating him." Kara tried to whisper.

"Yeah, well, we are not good and after this night…"

"No, Lena, but he is my friend, and your boyfriend, that wasn’t good at all." She said feeling guilty.

"It was more than good from my point of view."

"That is not what I mean."

"I know okay, can we just cuddle a little more and figure out this later?"

"Okay…" Kara said.

Lena leaned her head on her shoulder, then she looked up.

"By the way, I borrowed some pants I couldn’t find my panties."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed guys. I think I won't have time to update until Monday, oops!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kara was taking off the supersuit when her phone rang. She ignored it, she knew it wasn’t Alex, she would have used the DEO phone. She had had a really stressful day as Kara but even more as Supergirl and she wanted, she needed, to relax. She had ran the bath with hot water and she had aromatized the water with some oils Lena had given her some time ago, it was a pleasure for her sensitive nose.

At least, while she flew over the city and kicked some asses she hadn’t been thinking about what had happen with Lena the night before. Each time she remembered, that new sensation to be inside her, the way her vagina's walls had clenched her dick while the brunette cummed, even Lena's breath on her neck, or the way her skilled hands touched her. She felt the sudden impulse to fly towards L-Corp and fuck Lena in the middle of her meeting. She had to control herself .

Before going to the bathroom she took a glass of wine. She had almost a foot inside the water when the phone rang again. Kara sighed and came back to her room to pick the call.

"Who is it?" she said bothered walking towards her dreaming bath again.

"Kara? It me Lena, is a bad moment?" Lena's concerned voice answered.

Kara's mind was racing, it was like if those memories became real again. The image of Lena's naked body, her soft pale skin against hers, the smell… that smell, those full lips without almost lipstick getting closer to her…

"Kara, are you there?"

"Lena, no, yes, of course yes. What is up?" she said blushing deeply, not only for her earlier memories but her early erection. God, her dick was incorrigible.

"I have been checking with Eve all the reports about the Harun-El and I found nothing. Me and Eve touched the stone and we don’t have any reaction. Tomorrow I will check Eve's blood and mine just in case we have developed some subtle abnormality."

"Oh, is that absolutely necessary?" Kara asked felling a little guilty. She entered in the bath slowly, letting the hot water cover her tired body.

"Yes, if this stone affects humans who have been in contact with it, we have to know it to make analyses to every who have been exposed. Arrrg. This is so frustrating, I was totally sure that it was harmless for humans and now this." 

"Mmm yeah…" Kara said finally felling more relaxed.

"And to make my day even more funny, guess who has changed all the Cat-co articles distribution in the last moment. I am not going to say his name. You know what he said when I asked him, that he had taken an amazing photo and it didn't fit in the place where it was supposed to. And tomorrow I have to go to the children hospital and I won't have time to…"

While Lena talked Kara left the phone on the toilet, she took a sip of the wine and lolled against the bath comfortable, the temperature of the water was high enough to burn the human skin but not hers, she let out a soft moan.

"Kara you sound very relaxed, what are you doing?" she heard Lena asking curious.

Kara realized she hadn’t heard anything what Lena had said in the last minute.

"Oh sorry, I am just taking a bath." Kara answered ashamed.

"With the oils?"

"Even with wine." She sighed. "Sorry about before, what were you saying?"

"It doesn’t matter, I prefer to hear about you in that bath."

"Well, it's very relaxing." She answered quickly. "It's not a very big bath but it is enough for the purpose."

"I guess we will use mine for other purposes." The brunette  said with a seductive voice. Kara felt the already semihard dick growing up.

"What kind of purpose are you thinking about Miss Luthor?"

"Well I know you know how to use the sink and I wonder if you are as good at the bath."

Kara looked at the sink, picturing Lena there with her legs open waiting her to eat her pussy. Kara grabbed her dick, she couldn't help but move her hand along the shaft.

"Kara." Lena slurred her name. "Tell me what you are doing." She demanded. Kara didn't say anything. "You are touching yourself, aren’t you? I want to hear it."

"Fuck Lena, yes." She had closed the eyes and was rising the speed of her hand.

"I wish I were there babe. I would be sucking that dick until you cum in my mouth. All that hot semen dripping down my chin. But your cock is insatiable, I know it would be hard again in a minute, ready for…"

She let the question in the air, waiting Kara to continue. The blonde was pumping her cock with super speed, she was really close.

"Fuck you." she said between moans.

"What? I can't hear you." She teased.

"To fuck you Lena" she said out loud. "I am… I am going to cum." She said with shaking voice.

"Cum for me Kara, cum on me." Lena ordered.

With that last words and a few more strokes Kara let herself go, reaching an orgasm and cumming on the bath water. She wanted Lena to hear her moan, she wanted her to hear how good she made her feel.

"Ahhh… wow Lena that… Wow"

"I guess you have enjoy your bath" Lena chuckled.

"Yeah. Do you…do you want to have dinner? I mean, is almost dinner time and you should eat, eating is important. We could… I could bring you something if you want…" Kara began insecure, but suddenly she heard something through Lena's phone.

_"No, Mister Olsen, she is working and she doesn’t want to be bothered."_ It was Jess.

_"I don’t mind, she was supposed to come to Cat-co an hour ago. She has to do the new distribution"_

_"No offense, but she wasn’t supposed to do anything and there is already someone in charge of that"_

"What were you saying?" Lena asked when Kara interrupted her proposal.

"Nothing, actually I am exhausted. Have a good night Lena, and don’t forget to eat something." Kara said sad, hanging before Lena could answer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading!!  
> *I like their friendship and fluff too*

 

Lena was laying on the sofa blowing her nose when her phone rang, she didn’t even look at the screen before answer it.

"Hi Lena, it's me James." He greeted her.

"Oh, hi." She answered with blocked nose.

It had been four days since she had slept with Kara. That didn’t meant they didn’t want to do it again, actually they had had some kind of sex-phone, it was just that they hadn’t seen each other a lot, Lena had been in the lab all the time, trying to find a solution for Kara's problem, her blood and Eve's were clean, no traces of the Harun-El. Now she had to convince Kara she needed to studied her blood too.

That wasn’t the only thing she had done that week. She had signed a contract with an important company and she went to the monthly visit to the Luthor children hospital. 

The positive part of work like a Trojan was that she hadn’t had time to see James either. She was aware she had to think about their relationship, but she had more important thing to do at the moment.

"I know I was mad the other day when I went to L-Corp, but I couldn’t understand why you left Anderson doing the new distribution instead of doing it with me. But that is not why I am calling, actually I want to make up to you, so I've bought two tickets for the opera, tonight. So, do you want me to pick you up or we meet there?" He asked excited.

Lena thought about the conversation, well the argument, they had two days ago. It was right after Kara's erotic call. He had entered to her office furious followed by Jess.

_"Why the hell have you let Anderson with the new distribution?" He had asked._

_"I am working James, I will call you when I am free." She had said looking at her papers._

_"No, I told you we should do it together…"_

_"Look James, you don’t tell me anything, I am your boss, not your mother or your teacher. If I give you a distribution and you do what you want with it, don’t get mad if I chose someone else to fix your messes. I don’t have time to supervise your job and I don’t have time to justify myself to you. And now this is the last time you enter here like that, do you hear me?" James nodded. "Fine, now get out, I will call you later if I have time"_

After that James had left the office with his tail between his legs. That was what Lena called a final movement. They hadn’t talked after that, and James hadn’t apologized of course.

"James, I can't go, I am sick." She said sniffing. "I think I got something yesterday at the children hospital."

She felt horrible, she had runny nose and a dull headache. She just wanted to be on the sofa as warn as possible, going to the opera wasn’t on her plans for that night.

"Oh, are you sure you can't come?" He sounded hurted.

"I can't, I feel really bad." She answered.

"Yeah, you don’t sound very good. Anyway I guess I can change the tickets for other day… so do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, Jess has already bought me some meds." Lena said, she wanted to hung up.

"Okay, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She said hanging up.

She continued watching the TV, she had took some of the pills Jess had bought her but she kept feeling very bad, more and more cold and her body had begun to shiver.

She took her phone and opened the agenda, instinctively she looked for Kara's name, but she changed her mind and called James, she tried two times but he didn’t picked up the phone. Then she called Kara.

"Hi Lena, I was about to call you, what a coincidence. There is a flea market in main square, all the bunch is coming, do you want to come? Is shopping with spectacle, you should see Alex hanging over the prices."

"Sorry Kara I can't go. I got something at the children hospital, I fell ill. I took some meds but I am feeling worse, my whole body hurts and I think I have fever but I can't find the thermometer…"

"Shhh, you don’t need to say anything else, fever meds, a thermometer, do you need anything else?"

"No, nothing else, thank you Kara."

///

Several minutes later Kara knocked at Lena's door, the brunette opened the door tired.

"Oh God, Lena." Kara shouted, her friend looked really sick and weak."Let me help you."

Kara left the bag she was carrying on the floor and took Lena on her arms carrying her bridal stile towards the living room.

"You are strong… and warn." Lena said approaching to Kara's chest. 

The blonde left her in the sofa, walked to the other room and came back with the bag. She sat next to Lena.

"I wasn’t sure what medicine you prefer so I bought different ones." She said giving Lena some little boxes.

"This is for the pain, and this is for the stomach." Lena read two of the boxes.

"Well I didn't know how bad was the fever." Kara said, she had no idea what humans took when they were ill.

"Oh, this is for the fever." Lena said relieved. "And this is, children's aspirin?"

"Well, I thought that if you got the virus at the children hospital maybe you need children medicines to recover."Lena looked at her half amused half trying to guess is Kara was talking serious. " Anyway, I brought you something else; the King Kong movie. It is compulsory to see King Kong when you are sick. Don’t ask me why." Lena smiled. "And this."

Kara took a blanket from the bag, it was dark blue with planets and stars on it.

"I already have a blanket." Lena said.

"Yeah, a normal blanket, this is a special one, I use it each time I lose my po… my health." Kara rectified.

"Oh, so it has all you viruses and bacteria. But it look so warm and I am so cold that I don’t even care." She said taking the blanket from Kara's hands. "Thank you for passing by Kara." She said with a smile.

Kara smiled too.

"I'll put the movie and then I will bring you some water, do not move." She said putting the CD in the TV, then she walked to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water.

"Here you have." Kara said giving her the glass and the fever tablet.

"Thank you Kara, I really needed some help." She said with a light smile, she was feeling better wrapped in Kara's blanket. "You should go now or you'll be late."

"Actually , I haven’t seen King Kong for a long time. And I love that part when they see the huge monkey and everybody is like _what?_ But there is this…"

"Don’t make me spoiler." Lena shouted hitting Kara on the shoulder, the blonde laughed." But I am sneezing all the time, what if you get sick too?" Lena said, blowing her nose again.

"Well, we have a supply of children's aspirin for both of us." Not waiting an answer she approached to the brunette until she was under the blanket with her.

She would feel guilty if Kara got sick but her body was so warm, and she felt so comfy in her arms. After some minutes Kara began to play distracted with her hair. Suddenly Lena noticed something in Kara's pants.

"Kara?" She said, raising an eyebrow towards the blonde. Kara looked at her not knowing what she meant. "Do you have your mobile phone in your pants or are you happy to see me?" Lena asked, waiting to see Kara blushing.

"In fact." Kara began taking something out of her pocket. "Is the thermometer. God Lena, Did you pretend you were ill to get me into your bed?" She said pretending to speak serious.

"No, no of course not… I just… it was…" Lena said blushing hard. But Kara began to laugh. "Oh, well done, making fun of an ill woman." Lena laughed too.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> (Sorry for the mistakes)

 

Kara knocked Lena's L-Corp office door. She was reaching home when she saw her buried in a pile of paperwork so she decided to make her a quick visit. The day before she could hardly  move from her couch and there she was working as if nothing had happened.

"Come in." She heard. She entered the office. "I know it's been almost a week  but If you have come to see if I have found something new about the stone you are losing your time." She said with an aggressive tone.

"No, I just wanted to say hello and see if you were recovered, but I see you are busy." Kara said, reaching the door.

"No, no." Lena stood up and ran towards her. "Sorry, Kara don’t go." She touched Kara's arm. Lena was wearing one of those pencils skirts that made Kara drool and a perfect bun. "I am perfectly recovered and as you can see very stress."

"Okay, that is fine. Why don’t you show me what you are working with?"

"Okay." Lena said much more relaxed. Both walked to Lena's desk. "Sit." She offered Kara the chair. "This are all the reports we have about the Harun-El, if someone asks they are not here. There are some datas about my own investigation but mostly were provided by Supe…" Lena remained silence a second. "By someone who knows a lot about the stone."

Kara felt guilty Lena had a million paper on her table, they had notes in the corners and some sentences were underlined with colors. Lena was doing an amazing effort to help her, and she was hiding her the key question, that she wasn’t a human she was an alien.

"Wow Lena, this is awesome."

"Well, apparently is not enough. My blood and Eve's are clean but tomorrow I will go to the DEO to go over our blood again. Don’t worry no one will know what I am looking for, but they have some equipment I need. But Kara it will be necessary…" Lena bit her lip" a sample of your blood. "Kara turned to her with an scared look and dropped the pen to the floor. "Kara! Don’t look at me like that, I know you don’t like needles but I think this time you can make an exception."

Kara didn’t say anything. Trying to avoid Lena's gaze she bent quickly to pick up the pen under the table, but when she leant forward she hit her forehead with the table.

"Oh my god." Lena shouted.

Kara sat bolt upright feeling no pain at all. She looked at the table and the metal surface was visible sunken. Then she looked at Lena who was turning her head to look at the table. Kara took her by her arm and pulled her preventing her from looking the desk, startled, Lena stumbled and ended sitting on Kara's lap.

"Ahhh, this is so painful." Kara cried out touching her forehead, taking all Lena's attention.

"Kara are you okay?" Lena asked worried.

Meanwhile Kara grabbed the table with one hand and used her strength to fix the warped surface.

"No, I think I broke my forehead!" She kept pretending.

Lena took her face between her hands visible worried. She was examining Kara's face carefully, frowning. She moved Kara's hand away from her forehead. And after taking a long hard look at the zone she said.

"Gosh Kara you scared me, is not even red, I don’t think you need to go to the hospital, but if it still hurting…"

"No, I mean, yes a little, but I am feeling better now."

"Really?" Lena asked raisin an eyebrow. "You hit you head to have an excuse to sat me on your lap? You could have asked, you know?"

"No… I don’t…" Kara blushed. For the first time she noticed Lena's body on hers.

Lena threw her arms around the blonde's neck. She approached to her face slowly and joined their lips. Kara responded kissing her passionately, putting her hands around her waist pulling her a little closer.

They made out some minutes when Kara felt that familiar sensation in her crotch, she was becoming hard. Lena noticed looking at her raising her eyebrows flirting. Then she changed her position, her knees in both sides of Kara's legs, straddling her.

"So is that the thermometer again?" she asked with a naughty smile.

Kara smiled her back. The brunette kept kissing her playing with the blonde's tongue, but Kara needed more. She pushed up Lena's pencil skirt, the smell hit her immediately, the CEO was horny and wet, the erection was hurting inside her pants.

She grabbed Lena's ass while the brunette unzipped her pants. Finally Kara's cock spread free. Lena moaned. She took it in her hand and began to stroke it while they kissed. Kara needed more again, she wanted to be inside her.

She took her hand to Lena's underwear and pushed it aside. Her long fingers touched the moist pussy. Both moaned. Then Lena stopped kissing her, opened the eyes and looked at Kara intensely while she lined up the dick with her pussy. Kara wanted to look down, to see her hard cock entering the warm hole, but she couldn’t look away from the green eyes.  They kept looking at each other until the head touched the moist lips, both groaned with that contact. Lena kept moving down until Kara's shaft was completely inside her. She stopped a second.

"Do you want me to move?" She asked, she wanted to hear Kara saying it.

"Yes… please" Kara begged.

Lena chuckled and began to fuck Kara as fast as she could. There were a wide range of noises; their pleasure groans, the squeaking of the chair and the wet sound of Kara's dick each time she pounded inside Lena tight slit.

With one hand Kara hold Lena's waist and with the other she opened Lena's shirt and slide up one hand underneath the purple bra, she grabbed Lena's tit pinching the erect nipple.

"Fuck Kara"

That was enough to encourage her. Suddenly Kara stood up pulling Lena with her and laid her down the table on top of the papers. Lena was looking at her with wide eyes. Only the tip was still inside her.

"Come on Kara, carry on." She ordered desperate.

Kara thrust hard and deep inside her, what made Lena cried, then she pulled out and did it again. Lena called her name and the blonde quickened the pace. Kara was in ecstasy feeling her hot friend's walls clenching her, it felt so good Kara had to concentrate on not coming too fast. Luckily Lena was feeling something similar.

"Fuck… Kara, Kara don’t stop…Oh god… oh… I am…" She didn't need to end the sentence. Kara stared at her, how she frowned just before reaching the edge, she tensed and open her mouth. The blonde kept pounding through Lena's orgasm, trying with all her body not to climax.

Suddenly the phone on the table rang, interrupting Lena's pleasure.

"Shit." The brunette said, stretching out to take the device. "Who is it?" She asked  angry.

"It's me, Jess."

"Oh, yeah, of course, you are still in the lab, aren’t you?" She asked more calmed.

"Yes m'am. But mister Olsen has called, he…"

"Tell him I am busy." She said hanging up.

"Jam…" Kara began to say. But Lena's vagina clenched around her dick and she stopped talking.

Lena smiled at the blonde's reaction. She sat up, grabbing the base of Kara's cock, she took the throbbing dick out of her pussy. Kara stroked it a few times and muffling a cry she cummed on one of the papers.

Lena kissed the blonde's cheek and got down the table fixing her clothes. Kara took the paper with her cum.

"I hope you don’t need this." She said crumpling it up.

"I will print it again." Lena answered with a smile.

Kara put the flaccid penis inside her pants and smoothed her t-shirt.

"Lena, we should talk." She said approaching to her friend.

"About what?" She answered distracted.

"About this, about James."

"Right now? You just cum in my paperwork."

"Well you just cum in my…It doesn’t matter. He is my friend I don’t like what we are doing to him."

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay look, I am not even seeing him those days. I have been really busy with what is going on with you and we weren’t very good before this"

"Have you thought about what you want to do? I mean, I am not telling you to break up with him, but you always says he doesn’t make you happy..."

"Honestly, no and I think is none of your business. " She said trying to end the conversation.

"Of course it is, at the moment we … we had sex I became part of this too. Just promise me you will think about it." Kara asked.

"Okay, I will." Lena told her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

"No Alex, I don’t want to see that movie, I prefer to see _King Kong_ again." Kara complained covering herself with a blanket, not her blanket cause Lena still had it in her apartment.

"I don’t mind. We have seen _King Kong_ a thousand times. I want to see _27 dresses_ and I am your nanny so I am in charge." She said.

"I didn’t ask you to come you know that, don’t you?" Alex ignored her. "If I had my heat vision I would melt you head."

Supergirl had had a though day. It happened after she left Lena's office. They were building a huge skyscraper in National City, there was an accident at the construction site and a power transformer exploded. All the framework looked like it was going to collapse, Kara had to use the heat vision to shore up the structure of the building. It took more than an hour to do it and when she arrived to the DEO she was exhausted, her powers were still there but she could feel like they were fluctuating, especially the heat vision. She talked with Alex, anything like that had happened before. Her sister was worried but her powers were still there, so she just sent her to her house for the night. 

"Oh you would, but until them we are going to see  _27 dresses_. By the way, the other day I found this in the lamp in your bathroom." Alex took out something and threw it to Kara.

Kara blushed, it was Lena's panties.

"Oh eh…they are… yeah… they are mine." She said fidgeting with her hands.

"Really? Since when you have lace panties? And why were they in your lamp?"

"Well…" She tried to adjust her glasses, but she wasn’t wearing them so she just touched her nose. "I saw them in that shop near Cat-co and I bought them, I didn’t know it was illegal Alex." She said pretending to be offended.

"No, but, honestly, I thought they were Lena's. Oh, I have a gossip, I called Sam yesterday and she thinks Lena is thinking about breaking up with James, because, this is going to blow your mind. "She made a pause." She is seeing someone else! I know, I couldn’t believe it either. I mean her relationship with James was destined to fail since the second day, but cheating? I can't…"

"I have to go to the toilet." She interrupted. "Just start the movie." The last thing she wanted was to hear her sister talking about Lena's relationship.

Kara went to the bathroom to calm herself, the James thing was making her nervous. She hadn’t had time to talk with Lena properly and each time she tried Lena reached to change the subject, or she got distracted by Lena's sex appeal. Lena was her bestfriend above all and she didn’t want to press her, but she was getting tired.

 She returned to the living room some minutes later. Her sister wasn’t on the couch anymore and was putting on her coat.

"What are you going?" Kara asked.

"Jon had called, they have something at the DEO. Before you say anything; no you can't come."

"But I am fine, are you going to let me here alone and bored?" She asked pouting.

"No, I called Lena. I told her you were sick, she is on her way." She said walking to the door.

"Wait, sick? Like I am feeling sick, like throwing up, Alex that is disgusting." She said.

"No Kara I wouldn’t do that, please, I am your sister." Alex said serious, Kara sighed relieved. "I told her you ate a burrito and you have diarrhea." Alex explained opening the door.

"Alex!" Kara cried out.

"Oh and stop the movie at the baseball scene, I like that part . Bye sis, love you, I will came to see you later." She said before leaving the house.

_Damn Alex._

Lena was coming so Kara decided to wear something different, but thank to Alex she was supposed to have…to be sick so she put on her glasses and changed her pajamas for another one without penguins.

Not long after Alex left someone knocked the door. Kara's heart speeded up. She started to talk before opening the door.

"Alex is silly Lena I just have a heavy headache, my stomach is perfectly fine, everything is in their place. I don’t even like burritos." Kara explained.

"Your stomach? She told me you were dizzy." Lena said still on the door, she was in her work clothes.

"Yeah, dizzy…" Kara said but then, she saw Lena soaked skirt. "Ra…Lena what happened?"

"Oh, a stupid passed by at full speed and splashed water all over my skirt." She explained mad.

"Oh, sorry." She said inviting her to enter.

"But that is not important honey, how are you feeling? When Alex called I thought I had given you that flu the other day, I brought you soup anyway." She said walking towards the kitchen. She turned to look at the blonde "Although you don’t look dizzy." She added.

"Well, I have been resting and I feel better now. You should change your skirt Lena, or you will get sick again." She added.

"Wait I am going to heat you the soup." She opened a cupboard, took a pot and put the liquid inside.

Kara looked at her, how comfortable and domestic she looked in her kitchen, and how the soaked skirt stick to her thighs. There it was, the distracting sex appeal.

"Kara, Kara." Lena called her. Kara raised her head, she had been caught. "You look really concern about my wet clothes, do you feel good enough to help me get rid of them?"

///

Alex was on Kara's building again, the DEO alert had been nothing to worry about and she wanted to come back to her sister couch and watch the movie. She took out her key and opened the door. The first thing she saw was that Kara hadn’t paused the movie and Jane was already trying her 27 bridesmaids dresses, but then she turned her head to the left.

"WHAT!" She screamed to the scene was going on in Kara's kitchen.

Lena was pinned to the fridge and her sister was between her legs holding her knees. The brunette had her hands buried in her sister's hair, the eyes closed and according to her face she was having a good time, and Kara was kissing her neck. Both of them totally naked.

Alex scream caught them, Kara turned dropping Lena's legs and in that moment the agent Danvers discovered two things; Lena had really big boobs and her sister had a freaking strap on. 

Alex turned around and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Shit, shit." The girls complained looking for their clothes on the floor.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Me? What are you both doing here?" Alex shouted outraged.

"I think is quite obvious." Lena murmured, while she buttoned her t-shirt.

"Well, forgive me if I am a little confuse after seeing what I have seen, although I don’t know what I have seen." She said out loud.

"Alex you can turn now, we are dressed."

"I don’t think I can look you again, or look anything else."

"Come on Alex, we should talk. I should have told you… What have you seen?" Kara asked carefully.

Alex turned and uncovered her eyes slowly and distrustfully. She looked at the two women standing beside the fridge with red cheeks, like two teenagers.

"I don’t think is necessary to talk about anything Kara. I am just going to leave and let you eating your soup. You don’t have to tell me anything, whatever is going on , is none of my business." She said.

"No Alex, I was talking about the other thing… the…thing." Kara said not pointing directly to her crotch, but making Alex understand what she meant.

"Oh, no. I don’t want to talk about your… toys or anything Kara. God I will need therapy if you don’t stop talking, or maybe some shots, yeah that will be good." She said in low voice.

"That is what I wanted to tell you, is not a toy… " Kara said looking to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Alex said confused.

"For God sake, she has a penis." Lena interrupted. Both sister looked at her like if she had kick a puppy. "Sorry."

"Are you both trying to fool me or something? Is it not enough watching you doing…stuff?"

"No, Alex, is real." Kara protested.

"Show her." Lena said, both sister looked at her again. "Okay, I am going to shut up until I have to explain how it happened."

"Listen Alex, I couldn’t believe it either but I am not lying, I got it a week ago. It just grew up in lieu of my… you know."

Alex stared at the floor trying to process what she was hearing and what she had seen.

"All right, let's assume for a second that you really have this penis. First of all, how the hell is that possible? And second, you got it a week ago and didn’t you think about saying something?"

"I think I can answer the first question. I was working with the Harun-El, and it didn’t have any effects on humans so I decided to make something for Kara, a necklace." Kara showed Alex her neck. "But somehow it had an negative feedback in Kara, and she developed an extra appendage. I have been trying to fix it since last week but no human who had been in touch with the stone had had any reaction, and to be honest I am in a catch-22 right now."

"So you are wearing a Harun-El necklace right now." Kara nodded looking at her hands. "Why do you not just take it off?"

"It won't work." Lena said. "We need to make more test, to studied Kara's blood."

Kara looked at her sister, it was like when they were kids and she knew she had done something wrong and Alex helped her to tell Eliza. Alex sighed, she now what she had to do.

"Okay Lena, I know you won't like it but from now on the DEO will continue with the investigation, all the data and reports you have will be taken in custody…"

"What? No. You can't do that." Lena protested.

"I can, and as a gesture of goodwill I will try to keep you informed. Now, Kara please change your clothes, we are going to the DEO, now."

Kara didn’t say anything, she knew her sister was right. It broke her heart when she saw Lena's face, like if they were letting her aside.

"At least you could wait until she recovers." Lena said.

"Oh, from what I saw she is more than recover."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo more SMUT and angst. Enjoy!!

 

Lena opened the door of her apartment. She was wearing tight jeans and her favorite cardigan.

"You are early." She told to Alex and Brainy who were waiting there. "I thought the game started at eight."

"It does, but according to Alex is a tradition to see the previous training, the commercials, the introduction…" Brainy began.

"Yes, and I am going to miss it if you don’t stop talking." Alex said pushing Brainy inside the house.

Lena looked at them while she closed the door. But someone stopped her.

"Oh my god Kara!" She shouted hugging her. "You didn’t tell me you were coming. How is everything going at the DEO?"

Kara had been two days locked at the DEO. Since Alex had discovered her new anatomy she had made her all kind of tests. She took all the samples she wanted, blood, skin, saliva, urine and even semen, what was awkward and embarrassing. They were still waiting the results of the blood test, the urine test was perfectly normal and the sperm count said she was infertile.

They made her physical tests too, and she was getting weaker. Alex put her under the sun lamps and took off Lena's necklace, as she had said nothing changed.

They had to wait the blood result to know what was going on with Kara. Alex didn’t want her to leave the DEO, but luckily there was an important basketball game and Lena had invited them a week ago to see it on her huge TV. It wasn’t difficult to convince Alex to make a  break. 

"Well, my new doctor isn’t as nice as the last one." Kara said, approaching to her. "I missed you." She added holding Lena's elbow.

"Hey Lena, is my great friend James coming?" Brainy asked from the other room.

"I don’t think so, but maybe later." Lena answered.

"James?" Kara asked, not believing it. She knew Lena hadn’t broken up with him, but inviting both of them to the same place, was too much.

"Well, he told me that he would come if he had time and I didn’t know you were coming,  what was I supposed to tell him? Anyway I don’t think he is going to come, we have been arguing a lot lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been thinking about my relationship and we are not good. It has took me some time, this week has been crazy but  I have understood it is not fair for anyone to be in this situation. I want to break up with James. "Kara changed her position and a little smile appeared on her face. "But, I can't do it right now. I need more time."

"More time? I …" Kara began.

"Kara! Where is my beer?" She heard Alex asking.

Kara showed Lena the beer package she was carrying and both walked to the living room.

They sat in the same couch next to each other. They pretend to see the TV while they took any opportunity to touch each other. Kara put her hand on Lena's knee and slide it slowly over her thigh. Lena looked at her and took off the cardigan revealing her pale cleavage and porcelain neck. Lena wasn’t wearing any bra and she could see her erect nipples through the thin fabric of the t-shit.

Lena saw how Kara bit her lip.

"So, anyone want to see my new project about quantum entanglement? I am sure you have never seen something like this before." Lena said.

"Sorry Lena. "Brainy said." I am very interested in everything related with quantum entanglement and I am sure I can provide you my interesting point of view about magnetic fields and the influence in atomic acceleration. Actually the latest…"

"No! He is saying no."Alex interrupted focused on the TV. The game had started.

"I will go with you, maybe I can write an article about that." Kara said standing up, and followed Lena out of the living room to her bedroom.

After she closed the door of the room, her hands were already on the blonde. She kissed her pinning her to the wall.

"I really missed your body." She told her between kisses. Her hand was already touching Kara's crotch.

Kara couldn't resist those lips, it was like all her worries and thoughts about James just disappeared. She wanted to live the moment, that moment with Lena. Before she noticed her pants were around her ankles and Lena was on her knees in front of her.

"Lena, you don’t…"

The tip of her dick was in her warm mouth and suddenly Kara had forgotten completely what they had been talking about. She looked down and the brunette was licking all her length, when Lena's eyes found hers she smiled and put the cock in her mouth again. Kara let out a moan.

"This room is secluded but you will have to behave Kara, your sister is out there." She said masturbating her, a strand of saliva connected the tip of the big cock with Lena's low lip. 

Kara bit her own hand, trying to be quiet. With the other hand she threaded her fingers through her friend's black hair, she felt tempted to push her mouth closer but she didn't do it. The blonde couldn’t look away from her dick entering Lena's mouth, she was sucking her so good and so deep. Kara couldn’t resist it anymore, she hold Lena's head still and fucked her mouth twice before cumming, with no warning, in her mouth and when she let her head go, on her cheek.

Lena stood up.

"You could have warned me gentlewoman." She said taking her hand to her face to wipe her cheek, but Kara stopped her and licked her own cum of Lena's cheek, then she kissed her deeply mixing her saliva with the remains of her own cum in the brunette mouth.

This time she pinned Lena to the wall. Not leaving her mouth she unzipped her pants looking for her pussy, it was swollen and sopping. Lena moaned when Kara touched her clit, she was so turned on.

"Kara, we don’t have time." She said.

"Shhh." Kara said. Then she opened the door of the bedroom. "Alex! Are you sure you don’t want to see Lena's files? She even have a visual readout."

"Shut up!" She shouted. "Don’t you dare to leave that couch Brainy, we are winning, I swear I'll shave my hair I we win!"

Kara closed the door.

"I guess, now we have some time." Kara said.

Lena was already taking off her pants, she was going to do the same with her panties but Kara didn’t let her. Strong hands pulled her up, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's waist. They had time but not too much. Kara moved the panties to the side and stroked the tip of her hard dick with Lena's pussy.

"Fuck me Kara, come on." Lena said grabbing Kara's nape.

The blonde obeyed burying her long cock inside the wet hole. She thrust her dick in and out of Lena's warm vagina beginning a steady pace fucking her as fast as she could. Lena's slide a hand between them and began to touch herself.

"Lena…" Kara moaned at the sight of Lena's rubbing her own clit.

"Fuck Kara, I am really close… keep going… you are doing amazing." She whispered. "Don’t cum inside, okay?" Lena remembered.

Kara nodded eagerly. They were being quiet but she was worried her sister heard them. If Alex caught them again this time she would die. Kara used her superhearing to watch Brainy and Alex, they were both engrossed in the game.

"Kara!" Lena groaned too loud.

Quickly Kara covered Lena's mouth with her hand, but didn’t stop fucking her. She drove Lena's head to her own neck, with her hands free she grabbed Lena's ass and guided her up and down her shaft easily, never stopping her own movements.

Lena began to cum as she had never done before, she hold herself hugging Kara's strong shoulders as hard as she could, if the blonde would be human she would have left a mark.

Kara was grateful that her powers weren’t on one hundred percent, otherwise she would be worried of breaking Lena's pelvis. She kept pumping into Lena until, almost a minute later, the brunette stopped to ride her, she separated and rested her head on the wall.

"Fuck Kara, you can't be serious…" She said taking her breath back." You are out of this world." Kara would never get tired of seeing her like that, relaxed, sweaty and blushed. "Put me down, I still have to show you something about polyatomic anions." She said raising an eyebrow.

Before the blonde could tell her how sexy she was when she said those science words, someone rang the bell. Kara moved away, she knew who was, it was James. Kara put her pants on and left the room without saying anything, she went to the kitchen, she needed some water. Some seconds later Lena walked to the door.

She could hear Lena opening the door. _"Oh, eh… hi James."_

She couldn’t bear it anymore, that had gone too far. Kara opened a cupboard to take a glass, when she did it a little box fell to the counter. Kara took it to put it in the cupboard again, it was a box of birth-control pills. She snapped, Alex had shown her the analyses so the brunette knew Kara was infertile and also Lena was taking birth-control pills, even so she didn’t let her to cum inside her. She knew Lena was the only one who could decide that, but that new information made Kara to wonder why.

When Kara was going to leave the kitchen she bumped into Lena.

"Oh…I was going to pick up some food." Lena said passing by the blonde. She saw the pills in the counter but didn’t say anything.

"You said you needed more time, what do you mean?" Kara asked serious.

Lena took a deep breath.

"I am in a middle of something. I have this new investor, he is old and archaic, he leads the only company that sells uranium in America. I have been trying to work with him for years, but he hates my family but especially me, but he likes James. If I break up with him now our contract could be in danger, I need one week, two maximum…"

"What the hell are you saying Lena? You can be with someone just because of business."

"Oh, and what do you think James was doing at first? I am not stupid, I know how she used to talk about me. Do you think he forgot I was a Luthor? No Kara. His job as the CEO of Cat-co was hanging by a thread, that changed when he approached to me. He was taking advantage of me, of my name, as everyone else." She said with rancor.

They remained in silence for some seconds.

"Not everyone Lena, not me." Kara said, she wished Lena believed her, she wasn’t as everyone else. She won't get tired to remember her that. Lena stared those blue eyes, knowing she was telling the truth, she had proved it million times. "But this has gone too far, I won't continue with this. This is not fair." Kara said walking to the door.

"No Kara, don’t go. I just need more time. I need time to figure out things." Lena reached to say, she tried to control her shaking voice, if she lost Kara for being so selfish she would not forgive herself.

"I can't Lena. You can't have everything."

Kara left the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Alex, I am not feeling well I am going to the DEO." She informed her.

"Are you okay? I will go with you." Alex said, still looking the TV.

"No, is just a little headache. Stay here."

"What happen Kara?" James asked surprised.

" I have to go." She said not looking at him running towards the front door.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara look for a solution to Kara's powers, they have to travel very very far.
> 
> Two chapters a little different. Sorry for the mistakes.

 

After three more days locked at the DEO, the superhero powers kept coming and leaving her body, it was unnerving. She had received some calls and messages from Lena but she refused to answer. She knew that her sister talked with the CEO sometimes but just to discuss about the investigation.

They had been making her more test and trying some treatments but nothing changed. Her blood was infected with particles of the Harun-El and the penis was the result of a mutation due to the exposition. They had tried almost everything to clean Kara's blood but nothing was working, even Lena had ran out of ideas.

There was only one thing they hadn’t tried, an antidote for the Harun-El. A specific substance that destroyed or stopped the harmful effects the stone was doing. But, where would they find something like that? A chelanting of a material they didn't even understand? Luckily their friend from the future, Brainy, had an idea.

***

"Maybe you want to know Lena has called me to talk with you. Do you want to call her before we go?" Alex asked distracted typing on the computer.

Alex had asked her sister what was between she and Lena, and according to Kara it was just sex. Alex knew her sister was in love with Lena, that was obvious, so she had tried not to judge her too much, she knew Kara would be feeling guilty for what she was doing. But the agent could feel their relationship had changed since the other night at Lena's penthouse.

"Not really." Kara said tired. She turned to talk with Brainy who was using the computer too. "So, with the Harun-El of another universe we can cure my blood?"

"is not that simple but something like that, with the right treatment of the new stone, we could create an antigen-antibody reaction, what will destroy the particles in your blood.  Without the harmful effects of the Harun-El your body will heal. Oh " he interrupted himself" I have the location of the stone.  According to the natural logarizinm of the inverse exponent of the external radiation…"

"Get to the point, where is it?" Alex asked.

"The doppelganger of the Rock of Yuda Kal, Harun-El is in universe… 12. "Brainy concluded.

"Universe 12." Alex repeated reading the screen. "Barry's data says is just a normal universe, no Nazis, no mole rats running the planet… and they have a Supergirl we will talk to her first." Alex said.

They were in hurry, Kara's cells were weaker and weaker as the minutes ticket by. She used a key to open a draw and took Cisco's device, the one he gave to Kara to open a portal to travel to other universes.

"Brainy. I need someone to be in charge." Alex said looking straight at the alien eyes. Brainy stick his chest out ready to accept the responsibility. "Vazquez is in charge so do whatever she says."

"But…" Brainy began.

"Make sure everything is ready for when we return." Alex ordered.

Then she walked with Kara to an empty room and pushed the button of Cisco's device, an energy gate appeared in front of them. Kara looked at her sister.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous." She asked, knowing her sister answer.

"My second name is danger, Kara. And you never include me in your interuniverse adventures, this is my opportunity. Besides you will be lost without me so, let's do this."

Kara took her hand and both crossed the portal. Some seconds later they appeared in universe 12, in what looked like a parking car. They didn't know where Supergirl would be, but the National City of 12 universe looked very similar to theirs so they decided to begin with Kara's apartment.

Kara's building was in the same place. Both sisters reached to the apartment.

"What now?" Kara asked, not sure if they should knocked the door.

"Try your key." Alex said, not very sure either.

Kara did it and the door opened. They both entered in the flat. The decoration was totally different, much more serious and impersonal. The walls were white with some paintings, it could be anyone flat but Kara's. There were also some boxes and suitcases in the living room.

Suddenly they heard steps in the other room, a smiling Lucy Lane in yoga pants appeared in the kitchen. She ran toward Kara and jumped to hug her, surrounding her with her legs and arms, the blonde couldn't help but hold her, then  the little brunette joined her lips and kissed her, leaving both sister speechless.

"You are early!" She shouted. "How was the Fortress of Solitude? Wait, were is Kal-El, tell me you haven’t done a race again. Love he crashed with some street lamps the last time. Why are you wearing glasses?" Kara remained silence, and Alex cleared her throat attracting Lucy's attention. "Doctor Danvers? What are you doing here?"

She took a step back sifting through Kara; something was wrong, the woman who was in front of her looked exactly like her Kara, but those glasses, the ponytail and that white shirt with rabbit shapes on it...

"You are not her." She screamed running away to the kitchen and picking up a knife. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Oh, oh. Take it easy." Alex said. "We came from another universe, we are just here because we need something to solve a… an uncomfortable situation."

"What situation?" Lucy's demanded to know.

Alex looked at her sister.

"Look Lucy, the Lena Luthor in our universe made me a necklace. But it reacted with my alien DNA, or something, and I suffered from a… mutation."

"You look normal and how do you know my name?" Lucy said not trusting them.

"Yeah well, is not at sight. I told you we came from another universe, there is a Lucy Lane there too. Maybe if you drop the knife we could talk. We are not a threat, I promise." Kara said. Suddenly she heard something. "I think Supergirl is coming."

They didn’t have time to react. A Supergirl with straight hair and wearing a leather jacket instead of the supersuit, and a little boy entered through the window. They were both laughing and joking when they landed. Then she raised her head and saw them, she looked at her wife.

"Lucy, what is this?" She asked preparing the heat vision, her eyes got red and she clenched her fists, prepared to fight.

"Mom, that woman looks like you." The boy said.

***

"Okay, so you are from another universe?" Kara from Earth 12 asked, Kara and Alex nodded "And the Lena Luthor of your universe made you a necklace with a stone and you developed a…"

"A penis and the Harun-El particles are weakening my blood, I am losing my powers." Kara said awkwardly and worried. "But the stone came from another planet, well Krypton actually."

"Krypton still exist in your earth? It didn’t explode?"

"No, no, it did, but The City of Argo is still out there. We needed their help to defeat an enemy, Reign. With my mom's help and the stone, Reign…"

"Your mom, she didn’t die?"

"No, she was alive in Argo." Kara said excited.

"So the antidote you need is in our Argo City? My mom could be alive too. And what about your uncles, Kal-el parents?" She asked interested.

In that moment Lucy came into the room. She dropped in the sofa next to Kara, and immediately they hold hands.

"Give him a computer and he forget the double of her mother is in our living room." She said. "So, what did I miss?"

"Lucy, they need a stone that is in a city in the space where my mom could be alive." Kara said excited smiling to the woman.

"I don’t understand anything, but honey I am so happy." She said hugging her.

Kara stared at them, it was really weird to see herself hugging Lucy and the very Lucy Lane being so nice with her, but anyway they looked so happy. It didn’t look at all like the just sex relationship she and Lena had. Could she aim to have something with Lena like this Kara had with Lucy? Wake up next to her every morning, have dinner together, maybe go to the zoo one day. Just as things were at the moment she doubt it.

She looked at their hands, they wore matching rings, they were married and they had a kid. What would have done the Kara of that universe to be so lucky? And to look so cool; with her leather jacket and her hair straight and lightly darker than hers.

"I have to ask you something, I don't want to gossip but you have a kid?"

"That's gossiping." Alex murmured.

"It is not gossip if it is laced with a genuine concern." Kara answered.

"Kal is not our son, is my cousin Kara, don’t you recognize him?"

"That is Kal-el? In my universe he arrived to Earth before me, when I landed he was a grown up man. Are you taking care of him?"

"Oh, here I arrived before him, luckily. I was still young when his pod crashed but he is my family of course I am taking care of him, even if it wasn’t my mission I would have done it. Wouldn’t you?"

"I guess." Kara said. _Would I?_ She had never thought about that before, but of course she would have taken care of Kal, as Kara had said it was her mission after all, and she would have never let him alone, never.

"Sorry to interrupt, but when are we leaving? Kara's is getting weaker very fast, her powers will fail in any moment, I am afraid." Alex said.

"Straight to the point. I like it." Kara Zor-el said. "Now that I know my mom could be alive, I want to go as soon as we can.  My pod is still in area 51, they fixed it some time ago, I will call the general, he will settle everything."

Kara from universe 12 left the sofa and went to other room.

"The area 51?" Kara asked surprised.

"Well she lived there for six years. When she arrived to Earth we hadn’t seen a lot of aliens and the army took care of her. They made her test, took samples and studied her powers and her limits for years. She was under military care since she was thirteen and they used her for their purposes, until she realized she was stronger than all of them. She didn’t tell me how but she achieved to escape. The General negotiated a peace agreement with the army, they knew what she could do and they didn’t want to have her like an enemy." Lucy explained.

"This General is like a father or something?" Kara asked.

"Actually the General is my father." Lucy said. "He is like her mentor, but he loves her like if she were his own daughter."

"Do you mean general Lane, Sam Lane?" Kara asked, she would never think about that man as a father, in any universe. He was cold and disgusting.

"Everybody call him Jon, I see that he hasn't changed in your universe. I mean, when my sister and I were kids he was very authoritarian and bossy. It happened  two years after Kara arrived to Earth, a meteor landed in the middle of a forest, he was investigating it with his team and he disappeared, when they found him he was a new man, he became affectionate and sweet. They said it was the effect of being in a very dangerous situation what made him change." She said with a smile.

"So Jon?" Alex repeated to herself. "Well I am glad to hear that Kara here has a family too." She added looking to her sister.

"That's how you met? Because of Jon?" Kara asked.

"Actually, my father introduced us in a gala. I began to work for the army too so we happened to meet a lot. But I had a boyfriend, Jimmy."

"No way!" Alex said laughing looking at her sister.

"Alex!" Kara scolded her.

"What?" Lucy asked not knowing what was so funny.

"In our universe Kara had a crush on James girlfriend too. Two universes, two Karas and both manage to pick up James's girlfriend. I mean, that can't be a coincidence." Alex said still laughing.

"Alex, don’t say it like that." Kara complained blushed.

"Well, here, Kara waited until I broke up with him." Lucy clarified.

"I guess our Kara is not so gentle." Alex answered.

"Alex! Are you with me or against me? You are a horrible sister."

"Wait." Lucy interrupted. "So she is your sister? I thought you said Kal-el arrived before you to Earth? I assumed he was the one who took care of you." Lucy said confused.

"Well, when my pod landed, he has already grown up and became a superhero, Superman. He let me with a family, the Danvers, she is my adoptive sister." She pointed Alex. "I hid my powers, I studied the degree of journalism, until a accident forced me to reveal myself to the world and I became Supergirl. So basically I work under a secret identity as a reporter and I am a superhero too."

"Are you kidding? Your cousin left you with unknown people? That bastard kid." Lucy said visibly angry.

They remained in silence.

"Why did you call me Doctor before?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Oh, everybody knows Doctor Danvers for her research in the cure of Leukemia."

"Oh my God, are you kidding? I would be investigating the cure of cancer if it weren’t for this alien?" She pointed Kara.

"EY!"

"Not really." Lucy bit her lip." You are in jail now, alcohol consumption and reckless driving." Lucy explained, Kara double up with laughter. 

The other Kara came back to the room.

"So, General Jon says, the pod is ready, the problem is there is only room for two of us."

"I will go." Kara said standing up. She hit the table with the knee, she looked down and instead of breaking the furniture she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Alex stared at her face.

"No way." She said. "I will go."

Lucy looked at her Kara frowning.

"Don’t worry honey, I will take you and Kal there as soon as we have helped them." She grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"Okay, but be careful out there." Lucy said worried.

"Always." She turned to look at Alex. "Agent Danvers, if you don’t mind I'll drive, with your reputation here I'd rather not to take that risk."

"Your pod, your rules." Alex answered.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

"So how long is the trip going to take ?" Kara asked.

"By my reckoning two days maximum, don’t worry , Kara is a very good pilot." Lucy said.

"I hope you are right, I am feeling my powers leaving my body." She said putting her glassed on the table and rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly a blurred figure pass through the room and a boy appeared sat on Lucy's lap.

"My little boy, are you boring of playing video games yet?"

"Yes, I want to go to the park." He turned his head and looked at Kara. "Are you mom or the other?" He asked not too worried.

"She is mom." Lucy said quickly. "Do you want to see what we do for fun?" She asked to Kara.

Lucy gave Kara one of the jackets and a pair of sunglasses of her double and then they left the house. They walked down the street while the boy running at superspeed, around them.

"Wait, he can do that? In the middle of the street?"

"Oh, yes, Kara here doesn’t have any, how did you call it? Secret identity, everybody knows who she is."

"Oh, that must be… liberating."

"Well, it is, but that is the reason we are spending some time in that flat. Some criminal of the slaves trade found out where she lived and, let's say, our house have now a huge window…"

"Mommy, you are taking forever." The boy complained. "Mom, can we go faster please?" He added looking at Kara with an ear to ear grin.

Kara looked at Lucy, not knowing what to do.

"Do you still have your superspeed?" She asked.

"Well, I am not one hundred percent but let's see what I can do." Lucy grabbed to her neck and Kara hold her waist firmly.

"Just follow Kal." She said. And, with the biggest smile Kara had seen, the boy began to ran.

Some seconds later they appeared in a huge green field, it was cloudy. Kara left Lucy on the floor, feeling  tired, her powers were lessened very fast. She was taking her breath back when the boy approached to her.

"Here you have." He gave her a ball. "Try to throw it out space." He whispered with a naughty smile.

"No way." Lucy said.

Kara looked at the boy, he looked so happy doing cartwheels,  with his dark hair and those blue eyes she saw at the mirror every day. That would be what she would have lived if she would arrive to earth before him, the little Kal-el giving his first steps, and growing up until being a man. That would be what Clark could have had if he would have taken care of her, what he never wanted.

"Mooom." He drew her attention, he was pointing to the sky.

"Okay Kal, let's see what you can do." Kara said kicking the ball as hard as she could to the blue sky.

The boy followed the ball with the gaze and without warning he got off. Kara stared the little human cannonball disappearing through the clouds.

"He seems to be a very good boy." She said.

"He is and as you can see he is a little absent-minded. But he is a loving child, he loves to be near us all the time. It was difficult at the beginning, Kara is a public figure and I work a lot, but Kal…"

A noise besides them interrupted the conversation.

"You threw it very easy." They boy said. "And you almost hit a bird." He gave her the ball "Further away this time, please." He said walking some steps back to take a run up.

Kara kicked the ball again, this time she tried to do it harder.

"Wow." The boy shouted while he took off.

They both remained silence for some second.

"So, who is that mysterious girlfriend you are trying to steal from Jimmy?"

"I am not… well, she is Lena Luthor." Kara said.

"And?" Lucy encouraged her to keep talking.

"And she was my best friend, and it was enough for me, well more or less. But since I have … you know." She pointed down. "We have s-e-x ." She muttered." But anything else."

"Oh, so friends with benefits them. But I guess is not enough for you, is it?"

"No." She said shyly ."I told her to think what she wanted to do because I don’t like to be the third party, and I feel guilty. But each time I try to be serious and talk to her we ended… you know. And she is taking birth control pills but she never let me to end…you know… it not that I wanted to, but it makes me wonder why."

They heard Kal-el landing.

"Mom mom, there is a cloud with the shape of a hoop… there." He pointed to the sky." I fly there and you tried to pass the ball throw it." He took off again.

"He had a lot of energy." Kara said throwing the ball.

"Absolutely." Lucy chuckled.

"Maybe I am rushing up things, it's been only a week. And Lena has been impossible busy." Kara said still looking at the sky.

"Maybe you are Kara, but who the hell matters? You are asking her what she want all the time, but what about you, you are a beautiful smart woman Kara and you have given her all the power in your relationship." Lucy said.

"Well, I don’t… Really?" What Lucy said made sense.

"Look when I first met my wife she was that cold strong superhero and I had to scratch the surface to discover that sweet side of her you show all the time. I love her gentle side but sometimes I like to remember she could break a body like a branch." Lucy said with a devilish grin.

The ball fall on Kara's feet. Kara looked at the boy floating.

"Did I make it?" She asked.

"Not even close." The boy laughed. "Try again."

Kara kicked the ball again and the boy disappeared.

"But she doesn’t know I am Supergirl."

"It doesn’t mind, you are a reporter, you ask uncomfortable questions and you fight to bring the truth out, am I right?"

Kara nodded.

"Then, would you let that Lena Luthor to play with you like if you were, what? A silly girl desperate for affection, waiting her to tell you what to do? Get some respect and think about what you want, and maybe have s-e-x with her before talking to her so she can't distract you."

Kara smiled shyly.

"Wow Lucy, I should call you some time when I returned to my universe." Kara said, the conversation had made her feel better.

"What universe?" The boy asked landing in front of them.

"The universe with the biggest ice-creams for the best boys." Lucy said, the boy jumped with joy.

***

Two days had passed since Alex and Kara Zor-el had left. By Lucy calculations they were supposed to arrive in any moment, they just had to wait. Kara's powers were almost gone, she couldn’t use her X-Ray vision and heat vision, she could barely run faster than a car and luckily she could still fly. Despite that she had spent two days with the little Kal-el, and she was happy to have met him.

They were back at the apartment, Kara was carrying her cousin who finally had ran out of energy. They had been both in a place full of mats, jumping and playing together while Lucy worked. They had eaten pizza and talked in Krytonian. They had had an amazing day. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself, there was at least one universe where she had carried out her mission.

When she entered in the apartment she greeted Lucy, and took the sleepy boy to his room. She  helped him to take off his clothes and put the pajama on. The boy lay down exhausted.

"I know you are the other woman. But I kept the secret cause mommy don’t know." He said suddenly.

"How did you notice?"

"You are too bad with the ball and my mom don’t like the mats as much as you do." He said, with a smile. "But you are funny too."

Kara smiled back.

"You are even better than I had imagine Kal-el."

"I am not good with the ball either and I can't fly very fast. Mom says I will improve but I am almost seven and I am not very strong." He said worried.

"Where I come from you are already a big boy."

"Like twelve?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, like twelve." Kara laughed. "I have seen your powers and oh boy, you will fly faster and higher  than planes, you will lift buildings and you will always fight for the good."

"I will be as strong as my mom? And…and I could eat tons of pizza without feeling sick?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course you will. But you have to eat a lot of vegetables, that is super important."

The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams little cousin."

Kara kissed him in the forehead and left the room. When Kara was closing the door, Alex and the other Kara entered through the window. Kara ran to hug her wife.

"Alex! How was everything? Do you have the stone?"

"The good news;  Argo was there and the double of you mother and father were alive too and the bad news there is no stone."

"What?! Alex, my powers, I can't superspeed."

"The Harun-El is a plant." She said showing her a bag with black plant.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

After saying thank you and goodbye to Lucy and Kara, they left Earth 12 and returned to their own universe. The portal left them in the DEO. Without saying anything Kara walked to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I have something to do."

"You don’t have your powers." Alex warned.

"I still can fly. I need to do this, I'll come back soon." She answered before taking off.

Kara flew to Lena's building. She heard her in the shower so she entered through Lena's balcony. She walked purposely to the bathroom. She wanted to see Lena, she wanted to touch her, to feel her hot skin under her.

The door was open. Kara came into the warm room, the water vapour had steamed up the mirror, Lena was inside the shower facing the wall, humming a song. Kara smiled and stared her perfect wet body. The hot water was falling on her cleavage, sliding down her chest to her big boobs, wetting her perfect curves and caressing that amazing ass. Kara would be happy just staring Lena while she showered but the bulge in her pants didn't agree.

She took off her clothes. She knew it was creepy but she didn’t mind, she wanted Lena and she wanted her now. She needed to talk to her but she would let the chat for later, she would follow Lucy's advice.

Lena was still in her own world so the superhero cleared her throat. The brunette turned around rattled with one hand on her chest, but her expression changed to surprise when she saw Kara.

"Oh my God, Kara! You freak me out, when did you come back? I tried to call you… And what are you doing?" She asked with a half smile, staring at Kara's perfect body and looking at her erection pointing towards her.

Kara didn’t say anything, she put her glasses on the washbasin and came into the shower. She grabbed Lena by the nape and joined her lips kissing her passionately. Lena kissed her back, their tongues fought for the control, but Kara knew what she was doing and she imposed.

Lena tried to push her against the wall, but she was who ended between Kara's wet body and the tiles. The hot water wet their bodies.

Lena thought that Kara was being more rough than ever and she was loving it. She would be ashamed to admit that she was already soaked and  it wasn’t for the shower.

"I missed you." She reached to say while Kara kissed her neck and made her shiver. She could feel her hard-on rubbing her thigh.

Kara didn’t say anything, instead she sucked and bit Lena's big breast. The brunette tried to touch Kara's boobs too, but the blonde didn’t let her.

"Fuck Kara." She protested. But the blonde was on her knees, holding her with one hand to the wall and with the other she put her leg over her shoulder.

Lena moaned when she felt Kara's tongue playing with her clit. Kara felt how moist she was. Lena grabbed the blonde's wet hair, she was eating her out impossible fast, that and the lack of sex of the last days, she knew she wouldn’t last long.

"Ahh… fuck… yes, yes." She said trying to mover hips, but Kara didn’t let her. She was almost in the edge when the stimulation suddenly stopped. Kara gave a peek to her clit and stood up. "What? Kara, why the hell have you stopped?" She asked bothered.

"So fucking bossy." She said kissing Lena again. Then she changed position and put Lena facing the glass of the shower, she bit her earlobe, Lena gasped. "But I am in change now."

Lena's hard nipples were rubbing the cold glass. She could feel Kara's dick between her asscheeks.

"Kara, fuck me already." She asked, trying to increase the friction.

Kara, would love to do it, in fact it was the only thing she could think but she knew she had to make her wait if she wanted then to be at the same level.

She kept kissing Lena's back while she stimulated herself between Lena's ass. She knew she was driving the brunette crazy.

"Kara… fuck Kara, please." She begged. She had never done something like that, ask to being fucked. She was always the one who teased, the one who decided  when the man or the woman could cum, but she was loving to be denied, to be under her control. In that moment Lena Luthor realized she was, in fact, a bottom.

Kara couldn’t wait anymore, she separated Lena's legs and put her long dick inside her with no warning. Lena moaned.

"So tight, so hot…" Kara said beginning to move in and out the brunette.

 She hold Lena to the glass while she fucked her hard. Then she started to rub Lena's ass, squeezing it, God she loved that ass. Lena kept moaning.

"Faster…" Lena asked, she heard Kara chuckled.

The blonde used all her strength to stop moving, and slowing the pace  she started thrusting her dick in and out Lena's warn pussy again. Lena looked back to the smiling face of the blonde, she didn’t protest she knew what Kara was doing and she was totally in the game.

After some seconds Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's body, one around her chest and the other around her waists and started to touch her clit.

"Ahh… Kara fuck…"

Kara knew she was close, she began to fuck her faster from behind, as fast as her human speed let her, pistoning inside her. Lena was on the verge of climax, she didn’t held back moaning loudly.

"I am going to cum." Lena said.

"Me too."

"Inside, Kara, please. Please cum with me, don’t pull out. Fill me up." Lena pleaded.

That was music for Kara's ears, she trusted some more times and then she threw tick ropes of cum inside her pussy, filling her, riding her through the orgasm. Lena cried her name, the fist orgasm was amazing but Kara didn’t stop moving and she climaxed again. Kara fucked her until her dick was soft inside the warm cunt.

They took almost a minute before moving. Lena taking her breath back, and Kara thinking that that time could be the last one.

Lena felt her legs shaking, she could sense Kara's cum spouting from her vulva. She turned and hugged Kara, still with her eyes closed. The blonde hold her, sniffing the coconut shampoo of her hair one more time before she separated, that wasn’t the only purpose of her visit.

Kara stepped out of the shower, first she put on her glasses and then she began to dress  up, she was wetting her clothes but she didn’t matter.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked confused, turning off the water.

"I am leaving." Kara said.

"Why? Stay tonight." Lena offered, she couldn't believe Kara was going to leave after almost killing her in the shower.

"No Lena, I was talking serious the other day. This was our last time, I am not coming again." She said serious, taking her shoes in her hand, still with the shirt open.

"Kara wait, after what we have just done… I thought you had changed your mind…I have been calling you…"

"Have you broken up with him?" Kara asked serious.

"No, but I haven't seen him or talked to him since the day of the baseball game. Stay here tonight, we will figure out things tomorrow." Lena offered.

Kara remembered Lucy's words; _think about what you want._ Was that what she wanted? Was that enough for her? No.

"No, that is not enough. You are not seeing him but you are still in a relationship Lena. I am not going to be the other one here anymore." Kara walked out of the bathroom. Lena took a bathrobe and followed her.

"Wait, you are going to leave like that? Can't we at least talk about this?" She said, she didn't want Kara to leave, now that she was there she didn't want to separate.

"Don’t you think we have already talked enough? I have been more than patience, but this is not  what I am, I don’t want to hide or being some kind of sex toy you can use and them come back with your boyfriend."

"Kara I am not… I know what you thought when you saw the pills, I have been on the pill for two years. I am nor fucking him, okay?"

"Since when?" She turned to Lena again. She was grabbing the door knob.

"Since that night in your bathroom Kara, in fact a week before that."

"Then figure out things Lena, I won't let you play with me again."

"I don’t want to lose you." Lena said, she hadn't been aware of how much she had missed her, and now she was going to lose her again.

"You know I love you too much to leave you. But right now I don’t want to see you." She didn’t look back, she opened the door and walked away from the apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Lena to break up with James as much as you want. But also I want Kara to be in charge, to tell Lena what she wanted, to take a step forward and make Lena suffer a little. So sorry…  
> (For those who ask themselves if Lena recognizes Supergirl when Kara takes off her glasses, the answer is no, she's horny and she has a goddamn Greek goddess in front of her.)  
> I don’t know if I will update tomorrow I am in the middle of a cold :(


	12. Chapter 12

 

Three days after they returned from Earth 12 the treatment with the Harun-El plant was ready. Kara hadn’t received any messages or calls from Lena, although she knew she had helped her sister with the plant.

Most of the basic information they had about the Harun-El had been provided by her mother but everything else they had discovered was thanks to  the CEO, so when Alex came back with the potential solution from Earth 12 she called Lena.

She had worked with some scientist from the DEO during those three days to develop an antidote to Kara's problem. Lena didn’t know Kara was Supergirl, so she didn’t know her powers were failing, but Alex had told her that particles of the Harun-El had appeared in her blood and Lena didn’t need any more motivation to find a cure.

Kara had nothing to do during those days so it was difficult not to think about Lena, she was still annoyed with her but she missed her so much, not only being physically with her, she missed their silly chats or when Lena sent her a random photo in the middle of the morning with a funny face and some project she was working on in the background. Kara loved when Lena did that, she didn’t know how the brunette did but she managed to send her the photo in the reporter worst moments; when she was mad or exhausted or she had to write a boring article, it was like if Lena were watching her.

Kara opened the mobile gallery and found the last photo Lena had sent her. There she was, the big CEO of L-Corp with a pout expression and her face and laboratory coat covered with soot, like if something had exploded, Kara remembered sending her a worried answer when she saw the photo, and Lena just told her: _"Don’t worry, I still have my eyebrows."_

Kara had been waiting under the sun lamps until her sister finally arrived with the cure. She injected it with an special needle, that, in addition with the low level of superpowers, let the needle went thought her skin easily.

A few hours later Kara began to feel better, she was recovering very fast. Alex took advantage that her powers weren’t still there to take a sample of her blood, the antidote was working, the particles of the Harun-El were disappearing.

On the other hand, when she had already recovered her powers, the penis was still there, looking like usually. When Kara thought about it she wasn’t sure if she wanted it to disappear, at the beginning it was very weird to have it, but now she was part of her, just like her vagina used to be.

The next day, she was doing her first fly as Supergirl when her phone rang, she looked at the screen, it was Nia.

"Kara, thank God you have answered the phone. How are you? Lena told us you were sick, are you feeling better? If I am bothering you I can call you later, or ..."

"Nia! I am recovered. You sound nervous, is everything okay?" She was glad to hear her friend.

"No, nothing is okay. I screw it, I finally get to write about something important and I am doing it awful, my article is horrible James is going to hate it and he is going to fire me. Oh my god I will have to live with my parents again…"

"Nia, Nia, calm down. When do you have to hand in?"

"James said in the late afternoon, so in one hour. I am undone!" She said.

"Okay, I will be there in five, just wait me and don’t freak out, okay?"

Kara went straight to Cat-co, I was nice to be there again. Nia was waiting for her besides the elevator. They went to her table and she showed Kara the article, it wasn’t as bad as Nia had told her, with some corrections the paper was ready.

"Kara you have save me." Nia said, with the printed article in her hand.

"It wasn’t that bad Nia, but I am glad to help you. Now run and give it to James." She said. Nia walked away with relieve.

Kara looked at her amused, she was so like herself when she first came to work at Cat-co.

"Kara."

She turned, Lena was there, wearing black suit pants and a shirt with the sleeves at the elbow. Kara sighed and turned to leave, she wasn’t in the mood to hear whatever Lena had to said. But Lena stopped her grabbing her by the arm.

"Wait… I broke up with him."

Kara looked at her with wide eyes, trying to guess if Lena was talking serious or it was another excuse. Lena took her by the arm and drove her to the main office. There were just a few people still working,  but she didn’t want anyone to hear them talking. She closed the door.

"You… what?" Kara asked, she wanted details.

"Wait, first of all, Alex told me the antidote has worked, how are you feeling?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, but what did you mean?" Kara insisted.

Lena looked down to her hands, but she forced to look at Kara while she talked. Kara leaned on the edge of the table.

"I broke up with James, Kara. I went straight to his place when you left the other night, but he wasn’t there so I returned the next day. I told him I like someone else, that I wasn’t being honest with him. He didn’t react very well, not only because of his pride, I told him I have been cheating on him. But I didn’t tell him it was with you, I didn’t know if it was fair for you. I will tell him if you want. I don’t want anyone else Kara, I want you. And I have been a stupid, I didn’t treat you like you deserve. I am really sorry." Lena said sincerely staring at Kara's eyes, trying to figure out what the blonde would be thinking, whishing it wasn’t too late.

Kara looked at her, she knew she was telling the truth. She didn’t know what to say. After some second in silence Lena couldn’t help but asked.

"Would you forgive me?" She was afraid that Kara would say no, so she kept talking. "You have  the right to be angry. I know I haven’t been a good friend, I should have thought about your feeling and…"

Lena was interrupted abruptly, Kara's lips were on hers, her hand on her cheek. It was a soft kiss, that meant everything for both of them.

"Is that a yes?" Lena asked with a smile.

Kara nodded smiling too.

"So…what now?" The blonde asked.

"Now, I would like to go on a date with you, a proper date." Lena said. "If you want."

"Yes, a proper date sounds good." She repeated taking Lena's hand, driving her to the other side of the table. Kara sat on the big chair and pulled Lena slowly to sat her on her lap. "We must do things properly." Kara said putting a hand around Lena and the other on her thigh.

"Yeah… we can do whatever you want, just tell me what to do." Lena asked her, biting her lip.

Kara joined their lips again, kissing her hard, she had missed those lips. She felt Lena's tongue in her mouth and a familiar sensation inside her pants.

"So the particles of the Harun-El have disappeared from your blood, I must check if something else has gone too." Lena said sliding her hand down Kara's stomach until her crotch. "Oh I see…"

Suddenly Kara heard something, someone was walking towards the office, not any "someone", it was James.

"Shit, shit." She interrupted Lena looking around. "Under the table, now." She said. Lena smirked rising and eyebrow. "Is not that Lena, James is coming."

"Fuck." She said obeying Kara. A second later James opened the door of the office. He was wearing  a sweatshirt and it looked like he hadn't shaved that morning.

"Kara! Nia told me you were back, but what are you doing here?" He asked approaching to the desk.

"Just… checking this…papers." She said pointing the paper that were on the table and taking a pen.

"Yeah, but don’t you have your own table?"

"I do, I do." She felt Lena's hand touching her thigh. "But… there was a very irritating draft over there and I couldn't work."

Lena's hand was almost at her crotch and she felt a chilling running down her back in anticipation.

"A draft?" James repeated. "Why didn’t you sit on Nia's table or close the window?"

Lena touched her dick over her pants.

"Good question!" Kara shouted. "Lena! Wanted me to check this here."

"Lena? But what about the draft?" James said puzzled.

"What draft?" Kara repeated distracted, trying not to break the pen.

"You just have said there was a…"

Lena was unzipping her pants.

"Oh, oh, no, no." Kara groaned interrupting James.

"Kara, are you okay?"

"Yeah but this report… is horrible. Who wrote that?" She read the top _James Olsen._ "Oh, it was you, I didn’t mean horrible…"

Lena was touching the head of her dick with her long fingers while she licked along the shaft.

"I don’t mind. Anyway, now that you are here maybe we could talk a little, I have to tell you something, is about Lena." James said.

"I am into something right now." She said stifling a cry.

"It will be just a second." He said sitting in front of her. He took a deep breath. "Lena came to my place the other day to break up with me, how could she? And the worst thing is that she told me she has been cheating on me, with someone she is in love with." James explained hurt.

"Looove?" Kara asked, Lena had put her dick into her wet mouth. "Did she said specifically love?" She got to ask.

"Yes, incredible, isn’t it? You are her friend Kara, do you know who is it? I know we weren’t the perfect couple but I thought we understood each other. I took into account her opinion with the Cat-co issues and sometimes I even helped her with her own job but…"

"Stop, stop!" Kara shouted, she wasn’t talking to James, Lena had almost her whole dick inside her mouth and she was laughing so her throat was vibrating and Kara was going to cum. James was looking at her surprised.

"Kara?"

"James, you are a good man, you can't obsess with this. Something is coming, sooner than later, and like this amazing report says; focus on that and you better don’t spill anything." Again, she wasn’t talking to James.

"You mean like … I will find someone else?" James said, Kara was behaving very strange.

"Exactly, yes ,yes, now get out of here, shave yourself and call… a friend for a guys night." James hesitated. "Now!"

James stood up.

"Okay, okay boss. Don’t left too late." He said before leaving the room.

Before the door closed Kara cummed in Lena's mouth, muffling a pleasure scream. Kara looked down at the same time the brunette was leaving her dick. Lena opened the mouth and Kara could see her white cum before Lena swallowed it.

"I think I sucked you dry." Lena said with a smirk.

"You wish." Kara chuckled.

Before the brunette could stand up Kara pushed the chair and sat on the floor in front of her, catching her mouth. She leant over Lena until she was lying on his back. The CEO opened Kara's t-shirt and Kara did the same. Then she unzipped Lena's pants and rubbed the moist clit under her underwear. Lena moaned.

"Kara…Kara I want you, please." She asked eagerly looking at the blonde's eyes.

But instead of rip Lena's pants and fuck her restless on the floor of her office she stopped.

"I…I want to ask you something first." She said.

"Really? Now?" Lena complained but when she saw Kara's serious face she retracted. "Tell me." She said caressing Kara's cheek.

"Do you like me? Not now…well I mean before all of this, before the necklace, before what happened in my bathroom. And before…" She looked down at her erect penis.

Lena looked at the ceiling and thought for a second.

"We kissed in the flat roof that magic night." She remembered.

"Yeah well, you ate a kebab that night too. And we never spoke about that kiss."

"Cause that kiss meant everything to me Kara and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I know I have never flirted in an obvious way, cause I thought you were out of my reach. But hell of course I liked you; I mean I overblown your office with flowers, I bought Cat-co when you were going to lose your job and I went to a kebab in sweatpants. Being your best friend was never enough for me Kara. And about the dick, well I can't say I'm not enjoying it , a lot, but I will be by your side in case you want to get rid of it, I can keep investigating."

Kara was looking at her with loving eyes.

"Do you want to know anything else?" Lena asked, stroking Kara's cheek.

Kara shook her head and kissed Lena's hand.

"I don’t want to fuck Lena." Kara said. "I want to make love."

"Then make me love, please." Lena whispered eager.

And that was what Kara did. There, in the fitted carpet of the CEO office, they made love as they had never done before. Kara never left Lena's mouth while she grabbed Lena's hips thrusting slowly inside of her. Lena whimpered. Soon after, the brunette was reaching to the edge and asked Kara to cum with her. Kara speeded the pace and they cummed together.

Kara plumped down Lena's body breathing deeply.

"We could use the bed next time." Lena chuckled playing with the blonde hair.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. Thank you very very much for the support, the comments and the kudos. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I am thinking about making a second part, I mean I am impossible busy but there is always hope.

 

She had been dating Kara officially a month. James hadn’t talked with her or Kara since they made it public, Lena couldn’t care less, but it was different for Kara, he was her friend after all. Now that she could call Kara her girlfriend the only thing she regretted was not to ask Kara for a date the day they kissed in the roof. Kara was not only giving her the most amazing sex of her life, she was, she was also funny and attentive, she was a really good girlfriend.

On the other hand, Kara's penis was still there, Lena had offered her to investigate a treatment to make it disappeared but Kara had refused it for the time being, she said it was a part of her body. Lena wasn’t going to complain.

But not everything was sunshine and rainbows; a week ago something had happened. It all started after a long meeting in L-Corp, Lena look at her mobile phone, Nia had sent her a text an hour ago: _"Kara had been all morning going back and forth, she seems worried and she hasn’t eaten anything all day, it must be serious."_

That message wasn’t strange for Lena, they had begun to do that some months ago. One day Lena arrived at Cat-co and Nia told her Kara was very worried about something and she didn’t want to talk with the younger reporter, both went to the CEO's office with the bad luck that Lena spilled her coffee on her new white dress. Then Lena had an idea; she took a photo of the mess and sent it to Kara; _"I have a video conference in ten minutes"_ , a few seconds later they watched Kara on her table trying to held back her laughter. So they began to do that; each time Nia saw Kara was overwhelmed or very stressed she sent a message to Lena and Lena tried to cheer her up.

This time was different, Kara, missing one meal? Once Alex showed them a photo of a death body she was investigating, it was disgusting, there was blood all over the place, bowels and brain pieces splashed on the wall, horrible, and there was Kara devouring her burger like if she was watching the picture of a tree.

So Lena thought Kara would like something different that day. She went to her private bathroom an took a very suggestive picture of a very daring neckline. _"Would you like to eat something ON me?"_ She wrote. A minute later her message appeared as read but Kara didn’t answer anything. Lena waited but she got no answer, so she sent her another message, this time it didn’t even get to Kara's cell phone, it had no signal.

Then Lena wrote to Nia, and the woman told her Kara had rushed out of Cat-co and hour ago. Lena began to be a little worried, she tried to call Kara, but her mobile was of. She thought about going to Cat-co, but she stopped maybe she was exaggerating and Kara was just doing some legwork, she didn't want to look like a crazy girlfriend.

It was lunch time when Alex called; Kara had gone, just like that, she had gone. Apparently a friend of her was in trouble, and she had gone to Europe. Alex had refused to tell her what country or what friend or what was the matter about. Lena had tried to call Kara again, but got the same answer.

So Kara had left without telling her anything, five days and she hadn’t heard anything from her, couldn’t she send her a message? She didn’t want to but she was mad with the blonde, and even more worried. She had argued with Alex and she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. So instead of focusing in those negative things she did what she did best, work. That what she was doing when Eve entered in her office.

When Eve sank into the chair Lena raised her gaze from the paper. Eve sighed and put a box on the table.

"Jess has eaten the last chocolate one but I have kept a vanilla one for you." She said taking a chocolate from the box.

"Eve, those chocolates are reserved for our period." Lena said signing a paper.

It was a joke between them, since Eve was working in L-Corp, she, Lena and Jess had synchronized periods and they kept some chocolates to eat them in those days.

"Yeah, and today is the last day." Eve said. "Wait, haven´t you start yet?" She asked surprised.

Lena stared at her, it wasn’t possible, her period was never late, even in her busiest months and a week late was too much.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked worried.

"Totally. Well you've been working nonstop the lasts weeks, it could be that."

"Yeah, yeah it must be that." She said playing it down.

***

Lena read the instructions of the box again, one line negative, two lines positive. Then she looked at the three pregnancy tests. She was sat on the toilet, her hands were cold but her face was burning.

POSITIVE. Three test, three positive results. One line negative, two lines positive, it was easy, even a kid could understand it.

She had been having sex with Kara since the very beginning, but it was supposed to be safe. On the one hand when Alex studied her semen the results were clear, Kara was infertile. On the other hand, she had been taking the pill every day, well actually she had missed the pill once, the night Kara came and they had sex in the shower. But despite of that Kara was still infertile. Suddenly she thought about something, they had done the test before the treatment with the antidote of the Harun-El, when she was under the effect of that substance.

 _"Oh my god, what is she is fertile now?"_ She looked down, it seemed pretty obvious she was.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She said holding her head between her hands, she felt overwhelmed. Hot tears ran down her cheeks.

She picked up her phone and called Kara knowing that she wouldn't take it. When the voice mail sounded, she left a message.

"Kara." She said between sobs. "Where are you? I need you please, why didn't you call me? Kara I am…" She made a pause. "Alex doesn’t want to tell me anything, I don’t even know where you are and right now I feel the world is too heavy for me to hold it alone .... please come back."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Sorry everyone, these months have been crazy with college and things are not getting easy so this will take me longer than I thought. Sorry again and for those who are in college, just remember take care of yourself; mental health is important. Have a nice summer :)


End file.
